Destiny
by tafumi-chan
Summary: Since Sakura is not the Cardcaptor in this fiction, will our beloved couple be together in the end? The two different endings are up. Chapter 26 is the happy ending. Chapter 27 is the sad ending. Will our favorite couple be together? Please R+R.
1. The New Beginning

__

Author's Notes: This is set in a situation where Clow Reed doesn't exist. That means no Kero-chan, no Yue/Yukito, no Clow Cards (sorry to those fans who adore these characters), Sakura is not any Clow Mistress and Syaoran has never come to Japan before. But will destiny pull these two characters together? 

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. 

I do not own them, so pls don't sue me. 

I only own the plot. 

"Sakura-chan, once you have settled down in Hong Kong, remember to call me straight away." Tomoyo said, her hands holding onto Sakura's hands. 

"Hai. But Tomoyo-chan, you do not have to panic. I will be going with Oto-san, to look after him, while he's there as a visiting professor. Oni-chan has settled down and will not be able to leave his family to look after Oto-san, so I have to do it myself. We will probably stay in Hong Kong for a year or two before we move to America. Then after 2 years there, Oto-san and I will return to Japan."

"Not being able to video-capture you for 4 years, this is such a great misery." Tomoyo let off a sigh.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura said, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead.

Tomoyo's face grew serious, and she fingered Sakura's lock of hair and twirled it around her finger. "Sakura-chan, you know, all these years, you have rejected every single guy. You are already 17 and you are going into the University of Hong Kong. Surely… you want someone to protect you?" 

"All these 17 years, Oni-chan has been there to protect me. Perhaps, I may be picky, I may be overly-perfectionist. But somehow, there is only one guy for me in this world and I have not met him yet. All the guys who asked me out viewed me as a prize, a trophy. I don't want that kind of a person as my boyfriend. What I want is a person who respects who I am, the real me, not just because of my looks." 

Tomoyo smiled. She knew that she had never made a wrong friend after all. "Tell me when you meet your Mr. Right. I want to be there to record you wearing my specially-made wedding gown for you."

"Hai."

Just as the two friends finished their farewells to each other, Touya came over with a ticket in his hands.

"Kaiju, your ticket." A smug spread across his face. 

"Sakura is not a kaiju! I am already 17. Why do you still call me something that you had called me as a child?"

"That's because when you are younger, you are a small kaiju. Now at 17, you are a big kaiju." The smug on his face grew even bigger.

"Sakura is NOT a KAIJU!!!"

"Kaiju, while you are abroad, look after Oto-san. If I am not tied down already, I will join you to Hong Kong. Take care of yourself… since you are a kaiju."

"Oni-chan!!!" Sakura lifted her foot, ready to stamp it down on Touya's foot when her father shouted to her, "Sakura-chan, we can go now."

"Hai."

* * *

On the plane, with her father falling asleep after such a long preparation, Sakura looked out of the window from her seat. _I am going to miss all my friends. There will be nothing that I will stay behind for in Hong Kong. All my memories are found in Japan._ She let off a sigh and settled back into her seat. 

* * *

"Ahhhh!!!" Syaoran screamed as he jerked himself from his bed. It was another one of his nightmares again, where he dreamt about him marrying Meiling. 

"No… it can't be. I like Meiling, but not that kind of love. I just… I just cannot marry her…" His voice trailed off. 

His mind became alert to a click in the doorknob and he shouted, "Who's there?"

A tall, beautiful woman walked in. She was dressed in white silk and large jewellery hung from her slim neck. She carried a cold look as she carried herself over to Syaoran.

"Syaoran? Are you okay?" Her deep voice echoed off the wall.

"Yes…"

"Syaoran, don't lie to me. I am your mother. Can't you tell me?"

"Even if I tell you, can you change the situation?"

"If it's your destiny, then nothing can change it."

Syaoran did not reply, but gritted his teeth. 


	2. Getting Used to Hong Kong

__

Author's Notes: Konnichi wa, minna-san. This is the 2nd chapter to my fan fiction. I have tried to make Syaoran's appearance here more prominent. Enjoy. By the way, the reason why Oto-san is well-versed in all languages is that in the University (as a student), he took language as his minor, with History as his major. 

__

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and related characters belong to Clamp. 

I do not owe them. 

Glossary of words I used:

'Iie' – No

'Arigato' – Thank you

'Dui bu qi' – I'm sorry

'Wo bu shi' – I didn't

'Xie xie' – Thank you

'Wo ke yi' – I can handle it

"Ok, that's the last box. Did we leave anything outside?" Oto-san scanned the floor, piled up with many boxes.

"Iie. All of them are in here already."

"Well, this will be our new home for these two years here." Sakura nodded her head in approval. Their new home was an apartment located two miles from the University of Hong Kong and had always been rented out to visiting lecturers from other countries and their families. 

Sakura took in the pastel yellow walls and could not help remembering her home in Japan. _They even have the same wall colour as our home in Japan._

"Well…" Oto-san's words brought her back to reality again. "We better start unpacking or else, we will not be ready for school tomorrow."

"Hai."

Father and daughter worked together and soon, the boxes on the floor were emptied and their possessions were at their respective places.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan."

"No. I should be the one to say 'thank-you'…" Sakura said, when a low grumbling interrupted her. A deep-red blush crossed her cheeks as Oto-san laughed in amusement. 

"I guess we are hungry. Let me go and get the ingredients for dinner." Oto-san said, getting up from his seat.

"Oto-san, I go and get the ingredients. You did most of the unpacking, so I should prepare dinner."

"But you are new around here and you can't speak fluent Chinese. I should go."

"It's ok. I can mange myself." Sakura confirmed her answer with her representative smile. "Besides, I want t get some baking ingredients too."

"Take care, then."

"I'll be back soon." Sakura shouted as she stepped out of the apartment with her rollerblades and skated towards the nearby shopping mall. 

* * *

"Meiling… for once, can you tell me where are we going?" Syaoran asked, as a girl with long-flowing black hair and ruby eyes tagged at his arm.

"Syaoran, there is this new restaurant serving Japanese cuisine at the mall. I want to try…" Meiling's dynamic voice shook with excitement. 

Syaoran sighed. This was his cousin and fiancée. However, his feelings for her had never gone beyond that of a brother-sister feeling. 

Just as they made a turn at the corner of the street, someone ran straight into them and for a moment, Syaoran jerked backwards.

"Sumima… Dui… bu… qi… Wo… bu… shi…" A girl with shoulder-length auburn hair muttered as she scrambled to pick up the things she had dropped. 

"Let me help you." Syaoran bent down to pick up her stuff.

"Ari… Xie… xie…" The girl muttered, her head bent, but with a tint of red across her face.

"Syaoran! We are going to be late!" Meiling practically shouted. "We have reservations."

"Wo… ke… yi…" The girl stammered, as she began to stand up. 

"You can speak in English. We can understand." Syaoran assured.

The girl sighed and then looked up. Her emerald eyes captured his attention. _Green eyes? She must be a special girl to have green eyes, just like Meiling with her red eyes._

"Syaoran?" Meiling's voice broke his trance.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for that. Thank you for your help. I got to go." The girl made a bow and skated away. 

"Fancy that, she's a Japanese."

"Eh."

* * *

As Sakura skated back home, she recalled her difficulty at the shops. _Everyone here speaks Chinese and a few speak English. This is so tough. I wish I were like Oto-san, able to speak many languages. Oh, how I regret not making the effort to study Chinese in the first place. I am never going to get used to here. _


	3. First Day of School

__

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp.

I do not own them.

Author's Notes: I know that there isn't any significant development between Sakura and Syaoran but since they have never met before in the first place, it's like watching "Cardcaptor Sakura" from the beginning again. It needs a little time. Besides you may be wondering how come Sakura is behaving in this way. It's a little different because while her unique characteristics did not change, the fact that Yukito and Kero-chan isn't in this fanfiction makes her a bit different, a bit more protective of herself. Besides, there is a reason why the story flows like that. You will understand as you read further on. Better stop and get on with the fiction. 

"Sakura-chan, have you got the cookies with you?" Oto-san asked.

"Hai, they are in my paper bag."

"Then, here's your lunch and we can set off already." Oto-san handed Sakura her lunch box.

"Hai."

The two of them stepped out of their apartment and began walking towards the university. Just when the campus compounds became visible from a distance, Sakura asked her father a question.

"Oto-san, is it true that Chinese people think lightly of single young parents with children as old as them?"

"I don't think so. But I know that Chinese people can be quite conservative."

"Then, what will people think of you? You are hardly 45 and still so young looking and if people know that you have a daughter of my age, what will they speak of you? No, I don't want that."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Oto-san, you are my father and I love you a lot. So you have to understand my desire to protect you. All we have to do is keep our relationship a secret. This way, Oto-san won't be found in a difficult position."

"Sakura-chan, you are my daughter and I love you a lot too. Thank you so much. But is that okay for you? It may lead to a misunderstanding."

"It's ok. Oto-san is the best father in the world and I don't want people to put down Oto-san."

"Sakura-chan, you are the best too."

* * *

Syaoran sighed as Meiling tagged at his arm while they headed towards their first venue for class.

"Meiling, I know you can handle Mathematics and Literature well, but are you sure you still want to take History as your major?"

"Of course. Since you are taking Mathematics and History as your majors and Literature as your minor, I also want to follow you in the same combination."

"Meiling, this is not funny. You have always performed fairly for History." Syaoran retorted, as he settled down into his seat in the tutorial room. 

"With Syaoran's help, I can do well."

Syaoran sighed again. 

"Hey, did you know that a visiting History lecturer from Japan is here for 2 years to share with the campus his views about changing civilisations?" A tall girl with dark hair asked.

Meiling turned towards her, "Really? What's his name, Tianxin?"

"I think he's referred to as Mr. Kinomoto. I wonder how does he look like." Tianxin gazed into empty space, her eyes shining at the possible thought.

The girls burst into giggles over Tianxin's reaction.

"Hey, the tutor is coming." Another guy by the name of Weijie proclaimed and everyone shuffled to his or her own seats.

* * *

Sakura shifted around uneasily as she waited outside the room, anticipating when the tutor would call her in. 

"Class, there will be a new student joining us from now on." The tutor announced.

Sakura heard a moment of commotion going on around in the class and felt her own tension increase within her. _Calm down. There's no need to be afraid._

"You can come in now." The tutor called out.

Sakura pulled open the door and stepped in. She could feel the eyes on her as she took her stand beside the tutor. 

"Hajimemashite. I am Kinomoto Sakura and I am from Japan. I will be spending 2 years with you. I hope that we can be friends." Sakura said as she made a bow.

Sakura looked up and her eyes fell upon a guy sitting at the back row. _He looks familiar. That brown hair and amber eyes. Where have I seen him before? And the girl. Her red eyes and long-flowing black hair. Where? _

"Ms. Kinomoto?" The tutor brought Sakura back to the real world. "Your seat is over there, next to Syaoran."

"Yes."

"Sakura moved over to her seat. _I remember now. I bump into him yesterday by accident. Oh, I just can't believe it. This is so embarrassing._

* * *

"Remember to read chapter 5 and 6." The tutor said as he picked up his stuff and left the room. 

A slight commotion arose as books were being kept and seats being shifted around. Sakura remained in her seat, packing up her bag when a guy neared her desk.

"Hello, Sakura. My name is Wang Chengtian." The guy said as he flexed his arms, trying to show off his non-existent muscles. 

"Hello, Wang-kun."

Chengtian was about to add something more when Sakura got up in a hurry and jumped to the front of the room. "Please wait. I am new around here so here is something for you as a meeting gift."

She opened her paper bag and placed a small sachet of cookies into their hands. 

"This is for you." Sakura smiled as she handed a sachet each to Meiling and Syaoran.

"Why, aren't you the girl that bump into us yesterday?" Meiling asked.

"Yes… but I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted and thanks for the cookies. I am Meiling and this is my fiancé, Syaoran."

"Hoe?"

The other girls broke into giggles as Syaoran sighed. "I'm her cousin." He added as she looked at Meiling in the eye.

"Hoe?"

* * *

_Yes, I can feel it. She is special. I can feel some form of power surrounding her. It's very faint but it can become unpredictable in Hong Kong._

Syaoran saw Sakura walking a few steps ahead of him. _Meiling isn't around since she has gone for her marital arts class. I think this is the best time to investigate her source of power._

"Oe!"

Sakura turned around. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes. I want a word with you. Please, this way."

Sakura eyed him carefully and said, "I guess you are a nice person. Ok. Where?"

__

Author's Notes: Sakura having power??? Isn't this a story where Sakura doesn't have any power? Well, after a series of thinking, I remember Kero-chan saying that Sakura must have some powers to open the Clow Book. So even though Clow Reed may not have existed, there is still some minimal power in her. But it isn't the kind of offensive power like fire, water, etc. I have to keep my mouth shut until my next chapter comes. So, ja ne for now.


	4. The Painful Memories

__

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp.

I do not owe them.

Author's Notes: Gomen nasai for this delay with this chapter. I'm suffering from writer's block. I have been watching episodes after episodes to get some inspiration as well as for their characterisations. So enjoy this.

Glossary of words used: 

Abunai – Watch out! Danger!

Li Yelan was seated upon the floor, her mind concentrating on her inner strength as she would always do every mid-morning. It had been part of her training since young and this training had continued until now. 

A knock on the door broke her concentration. She slowly opened her eyes, the serious tone again re-surfacing after her mediation. "Wei, you can come in now." 

Wei, the butler entered and made a bow of respect. "My apologies for disturbing Madam. Here is your tea." He bowed again as he placed the teacup on a small table near the door. 

"Thank you." Yelan's cold voice stated as she gracefully walked to the table and gently lifted the teacup up. However, she had noticed that Wei had not moved away and she began to question him, "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Yes, Madam. It's regarding Sir Syaoran. He's now 17 years of age and will soon have an important destiny in front of him. Does Madam want me to increase his training so that he will be strong enough to find his destiny?"

Yelan sipped the tea and for a moment, time seemed to have dragged on for a minute. Just as she placed the cup back onto the table, her lips mouthed out these words, "No need, destiny will find him."

* * *

"I hope you will be quick with whatever you want to say. I got to make dinner for Ot… I mean dinner for myself." Sakura said as she paced around the rooftop of the Mathematics lecture hall. _I nearly blurt out the secret. I need to be more careful._

"I sense… some power from you."

"Hoe? Power?" Sakura looked at Syaoran, her eyes emitting surprise.

"Not exactly power. It's more of inner strength."

"Inner strength? I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Like the ability to see ghosts, have prophetic dreams, see into the future…" 

"Listen up. I am a normal girl with a normal family and a normal life. I am not the person as you say, with your so-called inner strength." Sakura turned towards the door that would mark the exit off the roof. 

Syaoran jumped in front of her, his face turning fierce. "You better listen up. It's obvious that you have some form of inner strength. Now you better tell me. It's for your own good."

"It's none of your business. Go away." Sakura pushed Syaoran aside and ran down the steps. _Why, why does he have to dig up my past? Why must he do that when I am trying so hard to forget?_ Tears began to fill her eyes, but she stifled them. _All guys are like that, so inconsiderate, always interested in their own benefits. It's like that in Japan and it's the same here._

* * *

For a moment, Syaoran sat down, dazed from the unexpected reactions that Sakura had exhibited. But this moment did not last long as he got up and ran after her. 

__

What's wrong? Have I said something wrong? Why is she reacting like this? I better find her. I got to get some answers from her. 

It was long before he caught sight of her outside campus, nearing a two-storey high florist shop.

"Oe! Stop!" He repetitively called out but she took no heed of him. 

__

No choice. I got to stop her. Had to run by the florist. 

* * *

Sakura knew Syaoran was closing on her. She wanted to run far, far away from him but she had began to feel the strain from running so long a distance. 

Just as she ran past the florist, a strange yet familiar feeling struck her. An image began to form in her mind.

__

A flower pot falling… Li-kun running past the florist shop… The flower pot lands on top of his head…

Sakura mentally screamed. _Not again. I thought, I thought that in Hong Kong, this won't happen again…_ She turned around, and true to what she had visualised, a flower pot began to fall from the second floor of the shop. Syaoran seemed surprised that she had stopped and turned around, yet he continued to say, "Now can we talk…."

He did not get to finish his statement.

* * *

Syaoran sat on the pavement, dazed. What had happened a few minutes ago replayed itself over and over again in his mind.

"Abunai!" Sakura had shouted as she pushed him hard.

"Hey, what's that…." He started as he landed on his butt. But a loud sound of a huge glass breaking stopped him. His eyes fell onto the auburn-haired girl sitting on the pavement as well, a deep cut on her right calf and bits and pieces of shattered pottery lying around.

Syaoran snapped back to the realms of reality. He pushed himself up onto his feet and rushed over to Sakura. 

"Are you ok? Let me help you."

"Don't!" Sakura said, as she pulled a clean towel from her bag and began to bandage-wrap the wound with it.

"You need to see a doctor. Let me help you."

"No need. I can still walk." Sakura mumbled as she struggled to get up. But the pain was so great that her feet gave way, causing her to fall back onto the pavement and let out a sharp cry.

Syaoran bit his lips. _This gal really pushes herself too much. I got to help._ Suddenly, his arms reached out to lift her up in his arms. 

"What are you doing!? Let me down!" Sakura shouted, her voice mixed with surprise, pain and anger. 

"Listen up, ok? I don't care if you like it or not, but you are seriously injured and you need to see a doctor. You can carry on with your protests as long as you like, but I'm going to carry you to a nearby clinic."

Sakura only looked away.

__

Author's Notes (again): Gomen nasai to all the guys. I don't mean that. I'm not saying that guys are bad, just that in this chapter, I find it easier to place the structure as so. Also, gomen nasai to those who think that my characterisation isn't good, especially for Sakura. If you think it's not up-to-standard, please tell me. I will work on improving the characters. 


	5. Mutual Understanding

__

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp.

I'm broke, so please don't sue me. 

Glossary of words I used:

'Daijoubu' – Are you alright

'Yokatta' – Thank goodness

'Arigato' – Thank you

'Gomen nasai' – I'm sorry

"Hmmm. That's a pretty deep wound. From the looks of it, I think you have also torn your calf muscles." The doctor said, as he examined the cut. "I think you will not be able to walk for some time."

The doctor picked up his pen and wrote his remarks on the medical report. "I will have to redo the bandaging and put a cast around it to protect the tissues."

Sakura just nodded her head. She looked at the wound, where the blood was now drying up onto her skin. Her eyes fell back on the doctor as he moved away from his seat only to return with a roll of bandage in his hands.

"It's going to hurt. Please bear with it." The doctor informed her as he dabbed the wound with antiseptic solution. Sakura bit onto her lips as she felt the solution burning on the wound. She closed her eyes to give herself the extra encouragement to bear with the pain.

"It's all done. You will have to come back two weeks from now to get the cast off. In the meantime, I suggest you stay at home to rest. Go outside to get your medication and your medical certificate, and I think you may need clutches."

Syaoran, who had been standing near the door all the while, moved forward to lend her a hand but she retorted, "I can still walk by myself."

The doctor chuckled. "You two must have a quarrel. Couples nowadays like to quarrel a lot."

Syaoran opened his mouth to rebuke at that statement, but seeing Sakura stagger out of the door, he dropped his comment.

* * *

There was an awkward silence as Syaoran accompanied Sakura back home. She was struggling with her clutches but had refused his offer of help.

"Oe…." He hesitated, not sure what to say. "I… am sorry for what had happened just now. Thank you for saving me."

"I am at home already. Thank you." Sakura said coldly.

Syaoran was taken aback by the stark cold comment. But he regained his composure and took a look at the building. "Which floor are you staying?"

"None of your business." Sakura started to struggle up the steps with her clutches.

"Let me help you." 

"No need. Go away."

Syaoran gritted his teeth. _Why is she so stubborn? Why does she have to force herself when it's obvious that she can't do it?_

He ran up the stairs and cut her path. "What are you thinking of doing now?" Sakura said. Syaoran took a squatting position, "Let me piggyback you."

"No need. I can handle this myself."

"Stop doing that, will you? Now, you better obey, or I…, or I will manhandle you."

"Is that a threat?"

"No." He softened his tone, "Please. It's all my fault."

For a moment, Sakura just looked at him. Then, she muttered, "As you wish. You are blocking me."

Syaoran squatted down again. He felt a weight being placed onto his back and two arms encircled around his neck. "Which floor?"

"The third."

* * * 

"Daijoubu?" Oto-san asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Yokatta. But I think I shall apply for leave for the next two weeks."

"No, Oto-san. I am really ok. You got an important lecture next week and you mustn't miss it."

"But…"

"It's ok. I am your daughter but I am growing up already. Arigato. Thank you for your concern."

__

So much for the first day of school. Ended up injured and not able to go to school for the next two weeks.

"Sakura-chan?" Oto-san broke her trance.

"Gomen nasai."

"Anyway, how did you get hurt?"

Sakura smiled faintly. "I was not careful enough."

* * *

"Oh, Mr. Kinomoto is just so handsome and sweet." Tianxin exclaimed.

Meiling giggled. "Are you interested in him?"

"I think so. I feel my heart jumping with joy whenever I see him. I think I have fallen in love with him." Tianxin sighed.

"But, didn't he say he is already married?"

"Does it matter? I am so in love with him." Tianxin paused. "You know, I think I love him so much that I will do anything to get his love. Anything."

__

Author's Notes: I know that the way I presented Sakura and Syaoran is so different from what we know of them. But don't worry as this is only so for this chapter. After this chapter, they will revert back to their normal characteristics. By the way, thank you for your reviews. But I will likely be slowing down the rate at which I put up the fanfiction because I'm going back to studying again. I will try to put up the rest of the chapters as fast as I can. 


	6. Their Feelings, Their Concerns...

__

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. I do not own the characters.

Author's Notes: Gomen nasai. I took a little longer than expected. Sorry to keep you waiting. 

Syaoran lay down with his back facing his bed. His eyes strayed onto the plain white ceiling and for a while, he stared blankly at the whitewashed walls.

__

"It's none of your business. Go away."

Syaoran closed his eyes as he tried to brush the image away.

__

"Abunai!"

Syaoran jumped out of his bed and made a grab for his orb. He concentrated his mind and the black orb turn into his precious sword. 

__

I got to stop thinking. He brandished his sword around, exacting force into his every move. 

__

"I don't care if you like it or not, but you are seriously injured and you need to see a doctor. You can carry on with your protests as long as you like, but I'm going to carry you to a nearby clinic."

"Now, you better obey, or I…, or I will manhandle you."

"Ahhh!" His sword fell onto the marbled floor with a clank. "Why? Why can't I stop thinking about the incident? Why did I carry her in my arms? Even when Meiling gets injured, I only lend her my shoulders as support. Why?"

He fell back onto his bed. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Sakura sat up as her eyes started to readjust to the dim light in her room. _Hmmm, what time is it?_ Her eyes drifted to her alarm clock and she realised that it was six in the morning. 

Sakura grabbed her clutches and struggled into her washroom. _Oto-san has a real packed schedule for today. I better make his lunch._

After a swift wash-up, Sakura struggled out of her room to the kitchen. "I think I will make…" when the sound of an alarm clock started ringing.

Oto-san stepped out of his room and entered the small kitchen.

"Ohayo, Oto-san."

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Why are you up so early? You are injured. You should be in bed. Let me do the cooking."

"Iie. Oto-san should go and change. I will be ready in a short while. Besides," she pointed towards the small whiteboard at the corner of the kitchen, "It's my turn to do the cooking."

"Sakura-chan…"  


"Oto-san, it's ok. You are going to have a long day for today. You should reserve some strength for later."

"Arigato, Sakura-chan. I'm proud to have you as my daughter." 

Sakura just smiled.

* * *

Meiling was worried. _Ever since he came back home last night, he seems to be lost in his own thoughts. What could have happened?_

"Syaoran?"

"Huh?" Syaoran looked at her, the dazed expression flying away from his face.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No. Nothing at all." He answered as he moved into the tutorial room and settled into his seat.

Meiling frowned. "Don't lie to me, Syaoran. Tell me."

Syaoran looked at her, "I…"

"The tutor is coming." Weijie shouted as he stomped back to his seat. 

"I will talk to you later." Meiling whispered into his ear. "You are not going to run away from this."

Syaoran sighed. 

* * *

"I got two announcements to make. Firstly, Ms. Kinomoto is not going to be here for 2 weeks. She has injured herself and has applied for a medical leave."

Syaoran looked over to her seat and sighed.

"What does she think she is? Taking two weeks' leave after the first day of school!" Tianxin whispered to Meiling. 

Syaoran turned to face her and glared into her eyes. _Watch what you are saying._

"Syaoran?" Meiling looked at him quizzically.

He turned away from them. 

* * *

"I'm so excited. The International Understanding Night! The night where all students get to dress in any particular country's outfit. And it is a month from now. I'm so excited! Syaoran, which country's outfit shall we wear? The Spanish?" Meiling's vibrant voice shook. 

"Meiling, I'm sorry. I got something now. Talk to you later."

"Syaoran, but you don't have…" But Syaoran had dashed away and far from sight. "… any lessons after this. Well," Meiling turned to Tianxin, "that leaves only you and me. What shall we do?"

"Let's go to the café."

"Café? For what?"

"I want… to pass this to Mr. Kinomoto." Tianxin blushed as she tightened her grip on the box in her hands.

"Oh, I see. Then the more I should not disturb you. Bye."

"Meiling!"

* * *

Fujitaka sat alone, eating the lunch prepared by his daughter. Each bite was full of happiness for his daughter.

__

I hope she will also find her own happiness. He smiled as he placed an egg roll into his mouth. _That young gentleman seems nice to offer to carry her up the steps. I must be lucky to come home just a little while after them, to witness this. Sakura-chan is finally opening up. _

"Excuse me, Mr. Kinomoto." A young girl spoke from behind. He turned around to see a familiar looking Chinese girl.

"Mr. Kinomoto, I'm Tianxin, studying History. I… think Mr. Kinomoto is a nice lecturer, so I…" She pushed the box in front.

"You want to give me that?"

"Tianxin nodded.

Fujitaka hesitated for a while, "What is it?"

"My own-made lunch."

Fujitaka hesitated again. "I think I can't accept it."

"Huh? Why?" Tianxin retorted.

"I just had lunch and it's made by someone that cared for me and whom I cared for as well. Now, I'm so full, I can't eat another morsel."

"Just a small bite." Tianxin pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I can't accept you gift. But I appreciate it."

"Never mind." Tianxin turned and ran away. _He rejects my gift because of her gift. I hate her!_

Fujitaka stared at the diminishing figure. _Foolish child, you are looking at the wrong person to place your affections. _

Author's Notes (yet again): I know Tianxin isn't the main character here but she has an important role in this fanfic. Don't be disappointed at the small amount of S+S interaction in this chapter because in the next chapter, there will be a significant number of it. Also, thank you for the reviews. 


	7. Thinking of You

__

Disclaimer: As usual, "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp, not me.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry that it's a bit short but it fits better. I will also put up chapter 8 soon. 

Glossary of words used:

'Konnichiwa' – Good afternoon

Sakura cupped her handphone to her ear. She could hear the sharp ringtone that continued to sound in her ear. _Come on, pick up the phone_, as she scanned the clock. _It's three already and in Japan, that means it will be about four to five. You should be back home from college._

Just as she was about to give up, she heard a click from the other side and a melodious sweet voice claimed, "Daidouji Residence."

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan."

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. It's so good to be able to hear your voice again after not being able to see you for about four days. These four days seem like an eternity to me."

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura sweatdropped.

"So why did you decide to call?"

"I need to talk to you about this guy."

* * * 

Tomoyo could hear the exasperation in Sakura's voice.

"And for no reason, he lifted me up and said he's going to carry me to the clinic. And…"

Tomoyo listened to her, somewhat surprised but glad that Sakura had told her this. 

"And he piggyback me up to my apartment. And…"

Tomoyo sighed. _I should have applied to go to Hong Kong with her. Then I would be able to capture all these on video. This Li-kun, I must meet him in person one of these days._

"Tomoyo, are you listening?"

"Hai."

"Tell me what should I do? I'm afraid that it will lead to the same consequences as the past."

"Sakura-chan, please tell me. How do you feel towards him?" Tomoyo inquired. _He may be the one to unlock the troubles of her heart. _

* * *

Once Sakura heard a click on the other side, did she then hang up the line. 

__

"Sakura-chan, please tell me. How do you feel towards him?"

"How do I feel towards him?" The words slipped through her lips as she tasted the feeling of that sentence. 

She settled down onto her study desk_. I think I should concentrate on my studies for the moment. If I don't, I will have a hard time catching up._

She lifted up her pen. _Do Mathematics first._ She flipped open the tutorial worksheet and stared at the first question.

"Hoe!!! Integration! My poorest topic!"

* * *

Syaoran dashed past the same florist shop and the recollections of the previous day filled his mind. He gritted his teeth. _I wonder if she is ok. Ahhh! Why am I always thinking about her?_

He continued to run. _I need to find out whether if she's fine. Stop! Stop thinking of her!_

Syaoran stopped in front of the building which housed her apartment. _Why am I here? Why did I continuously think of this place?_

He turned. _I better not disturb her. She should be resting right now._ He took a step away from the building when a familiar voice struck a chord in his ears. "Hoe!!!"

__

Where did I hear that voice before? He searched his mind for that small connection. _Yes, of course, that girl with auburn hair and special green eyes._ He ran back towards the building. _What could have happen to her, the girl that saved me? Her name? Yes… Sakura._


	8. The Revelation

__

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp, not me.

__

Author's Notes: This is also pretty short. I hope you don't mind that. I have been so busy that my inspiration got affected. When my inspiration got affected, my presentation also gets affected, so gomen nasai. I think I'm facing a writer's block and the lack of sleep may have put down the style of his fanfic. I hope you don't mind. 

Glossary of words used:

'Matte' – Wait for a while

****

"Hoe! It's so tough. I can't believe it! I'm still stuck on the first question. Why did I choose to major in Mathematics?" Sakura fumbled with her pen.

__

Ding-Dong. There's someone at the door. Can't be Oto-san. He got a lecture tomorrow and said that he won't be home that soon. What if he had forgotten something?

__

Ding-Dong. "Hai, coming. Matte!" Sakura reached for her clutches and struggled out of her room. 

Her hands reached out for the doorknob and she gave it a twist. "Did you forget something…"

A brown-haired teen with amber eyes struggled to calm himself down as he took in air.

"Li-kun? Why are you here?"

It took him a while to calm down and he slowly muttered, "I heard your shout so I…"

"Hoe?"

"I was just near your apartment when I heard your shout…" He paused, a realisation having just struck him. "I mean, I was passing by and then you shouted. I… was thinking what could have happen."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for your concern. I guess you should come in. It's not nice to keep you standing outside for so long. Please come in." Sakura made a clumsy backstep to allow him to enter. 

"No need. I'm glad that you are fine…. Eh, I mean there's nothing wrong so I better not disturb you."

"It's ok. At least, stop for a cup of tea. I insist."

* * *

Syaoran felt awkward as he stared at his own reflection in his cup of tea. _I can't believe what I did. Why did I react so strongly when she just made an exclamation?_

"Sugar?" Sakura asked. 

"Yes, thank you." _What should I say? What should I say?_ He ransacked his mind for something. "Eh… I want to say that this is your copy of your notes. I happen to take it for you… I mean the lecturer wants me to hold onto it first."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled as she received her notes.

"No, I should be the one thanking you. You saved me from that falling pot."

Sakura's cheerful smile faded to a little sadness that dimmed the shine in her eyes.

__

Oh no, don't tell me I say the wrong thing again.

"I'm sorry that I cause that wound. It's my fault." He began but Sakura cut him short. 

"No. It's my fault. I thought coming to Hong Kong will change it. But no. It didn't." Sakura faced Syaoran. "Li-kun, you are right about me. That I have an inner strength. Or shall I say, an inner weakness?" A moment of silence passed before she continued rather curtly, a shimmer of light at the edge of her eyes, "I can see what is going to happen in the future."


	9. The Painful Truth of Sakura's Past

Chapter 9 __

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. I'm a poor person.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry that I took a while to post the new chapter up. There have been lots of homework and I have started coming down with writer's block. I will try my best to put up my chapters at a faster rate. I hope you don't mind that. By the way, thank you, all who have reviewed my fanfic. I am really grateful for your encouragement. It really helps.

"I thought the ability to have prophetic visions is a gift from the gods…" Syaoran tried to reassure her but to no avail.

"Well, to me, it's not. I wish I don't have this 'gift'." The tears threatened to spill over, but she pulled in a mouthful of air to calm her emotions down.

"Why?" A sense of uncertainty prevailed his voice. _Is this a right question to ask?_ He looked at Sakura, scanning for some assurance that might confirm him of his question.

Sakura just stared into her reflection in her cup for what seemed to be an eternity before she began to relate the thorn in her life. 

* * *

Twelve-year-old Sakura was going home from school. She made a little skip and a broad smile stretched across her young face. _Today's my birthday. I wonder what will Oto-san and Oni-chan get for me. But then, Oni-chan is bad. Every year, before giving me the present, he will tell me ghost stories and I will not dare to open the present after that._

As the girl was contemplating her thoughts, she turned towards the direction of Penguin King Park. Her eyes fell onto the swings and sitting there were Ryoko, her schoolmate in 6-4 and her unofficial boyfriend, Hoki. 

Hoki noticed Sakura passing by and waved to her, adding further touch to it with a wink of his eye. Sakura smiled wryly, obvious of the uncomfortable eyes that had befallen on her. There had been rumours going around, saying that Hoki was two-timing Sakura and Ryoko, and Ryoko herself wasn't pleased about it. 

Just as she walked past the swings, an image began to form in her mind. _Screw coming off… swing falling… Hoki falling hard onto the ground…_ Sakura had these images before and by instinct, she knew most of them came true, so she turned back.

"Hoki-kun, there's something important that I got to tell you."

"What's the matter?" Ryoko stared at Sakura fiercely.

"The swing will break. Please get off it fast."

"The swing's fine. Please go away. I got something important to settle with Hoki." Ryoko continued. 

"But…"

"Just go away." Ryoko was on the verge of shouting.

There was nothing that Sakura could do. She turned back to where she was heading_. I hope that image won't come true._

Sakura had not walked a few steps when a loud shriek came from behind_. Oh no, don't tell me…_ She reversed her path. Just like her vision, Hoki was lying in a twisted position on the hard ground. 

"Hoki-kun, are you ok?" It was a stupid question. 

Ryoko faced Sakura. "You. It's all your fault that Hoki is hurt. Nothing good comes out of your mouth. Go away, you jinx."

"But I…"

"Go away, jinx. Jinx!"

* * *

"Everyone avoids me, except Tomoyo-chan. Everyone thinks I am a jinx. Maybe, I am a jinx." Sakura sobbed. "I'm sorry. I told myself that I won't cry but yet the tears just keep falling."

Syaoran looked at her. _No wonder she is so hard on herself. She fears drawing close to people because she must have thought she's a jinx._ He dug into his pocket and pulled out his dark blue handkerchief. 

"Here." He offered the square piece of silkcloth to her. She looked up, amid her teary eyes, and whispered a small "thank you". But it took her a while to calm down. 

* * *

Meiling stared out of the window. _When is he coming home? He still owes me an explanation._ She made a quick glance at her watch. _Six-thirty. Dinner will be served in one and a half hours' time. What's taking him so long?_

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Li Yelan stepped in, her dignified composure extended around her. 

"Good evening, Aunt." Meiling said as she bowed.

"Are you waiting for Syaoran?"

"Yes…" Meiling blushed, as she kept her face low. 

"Don't wait for him. He will be back on time." Her cool voice trailed through the room. "Besides, what he is doing now is crucial to him. Destiny has found him."

Meiling looked up, a puzzled expression forming on her face.

Yelan smiled. "Don't worry. All will be revealed in due time."

* * *

"I got to go. Thank you for your tea." Syaoran muttered. He knew he had to get home for dinner but the redness in Sakura's eyes made him unsure. 

"Thank you for dropping by." Sakura got up and struggled to the door. But before she reached the door, she noticed a slip of paper on the floor. With much difficulty, she picked up the paper. 

"Annual Marital Arts Competition. How did this get here?"

Syaoran turned when he heard the four words. "Oh," feeling his pockets, "it's mine. I must have dropped it." 

"It's held at National Sports Centre on the 5th of December, which is one and a half months from now." Sakura read that off the paper. "Where is the National Sports Centre?"

"It's just two lanes from here. Pretty easy to get there. But why are you asking that?"

"Oh. Just that I haven't gotten a chance to go sight-seeing yet. I don't know where is the National Sports Centre."

Syaoran sighed. "When you have recovered, Meiling and I will be your tour guides, ok?"

Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

Syaoran felt a burning sensation spread across his face. "No problem at all."

Sakura looked at the paper one more time. "Do you think supporters are allowed in this competition?"

"Yah."

"Then, I will go there on that day to support you, just as you have encouraged me today." 

Syaoran felt the burning sensation become stronger, "As you wish."

Sakura nodded. "I will be there, I promise." 


	10. Syaoran's Family... Tianxin's scheme...

Chapter 10 __

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp, no one else. 

__

Author's Notes: Yes, I have finally figured out most of the events that will take place in this fanfic. All I need is this little bridge to connect everything together. So thank you for you patience with me. I will be able to finish this soon. The climax you are looking forward to will come soon. I urge you be patient with me. Thank you.

"You know what you are supposed to do, right?" Tianxin paced around the carpeted floor, only stopping now and then to look at the middle-aged man. 

"Sure, no problem. Just deposit the money into my account." The man smiled a most sinister smile. "You will get no less from me as long as you can afford it."

"Good! Find her out. I won't let her have peace. If I can't have him, no one else would."

* * *

"Syaoran, why are you so late?" Meiling grabbed him at his arm and pulled him towards the dining room. The elders had already settled down at their respective seats and a sign of contempt had spread across their faces.

"Syaoran, this is no way you should behave." The elder sternly looked at him. "You will be leading the Li Clan soon and you must behave discreetly."

Syaoran just kept quiet, knowing full knowledge not to rebuke the elder and never to interrupt. 

"We shall decide Syaoran's punishment tomorrow. Let's begin."

* * *

Meiling stared at Syaoran straight in the face. "Ok, even if you don't want to let the elders know, you have to tell me. Out with the truth!"

Syaoran sighed. _Should I tell her where I have been? If I tell her that I was at Kinomoto's house, she would get suspicious and there would be no end to this. But if I lie, what should I say?_

Meiling observed him hesitate. "Don't you try! I want the truth."

Syaoran sighed. _I guess the truth will be much better._

* * *

Meiling listened with awe as Syaoran related to her what had happened for the past two days. _It's unbelievable. That girl has such abilities. She must be foolish to treat that gift as a curse. But then, if the same thing happens to me, I guess I will react in the same way._

"But still," she frowned. "You don't have to carry her. You have never lifted me in your arms before when I got hurt!"

"That's a different thing. She can't walk while for your case, you just sprained your ankle. Besides, I did help you."

"It's not the same!" She retorted. 

"I'm going to sleep. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes! The International Understanding Night! Are you going or not?"

"I will think about it. I'm sorry, I'm very tired. I will like to have an early night." Syaoran muttered as he fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

"Syaoran… Syaoran!!!" Meiling observed no response from him. _How can he fall asleep when I am talking to him. Luckily, tomorrow afternoon I am free and Syaoran had to practise for his competition. I will go visit that Kinomoto girl. _


	11. The Meiling That We Seldom See

Chapter 11 __

Disclaimer: As usual, as all will know, "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp, not me. 

Author's Notes: It's getting close. The climax. My muse finally decided to pay me a visit. I even thought of the sequal though I am not that sure whether I am going to put it into writing. This chapter will help portray the 2 female characters better and the key to the further part of the fanfic. Everything is getting exciting. Ok, enough with my nonsensical talk. On with the chapter! 

Meiling looked up from the paper to view the door of the apartment. _This should be it. Syaoran better not lie to me or else, he's going to get it._ She pressed the doorbell and a resounding _Ding Dong_ could be heard echoing through the apartment.

"Hai, coming. Matte!" A clear voice confirmed her that there was someone staying there. The door opened and a girl with emerald green eyes stared at her, surprised. Her auburn hair was tied into one short ponytail with her bangs hanging loosely at the sides of her face, hinting that she could have been doing some handiwork.

"Meiling-chan! Why are you here?" The girl asked. 

"I came to visit you, of course. Can I come in?" Meiling asked.

"Sure, come in. Thank you for visiting me. The place is in a mess. I hope you won't mind." The girl shifted her clutches so as to make room for her to enter.

Meiling glanced around the apartment. The pastel yellow walls were a cheerful colour and the little decorations on the walls were sharply contrasted by the yellow. 

"Please take a seat while I get you a drink." The girl smiled and struggled towards the kitchen. 

"There's no need. I will be here for a short while." Meiling called out as she settled down onto the sofa. "It's ok. It's not that troublesome." The girl replied back from the kitchen. Meiling glanced further down the long sofa to see a sewing kit and a white kimono lying there. _That is so beautiful. Maybe, I should wear that on International Understanding Night._

Her thoughts were interrupted as the girl struggled back into the living room with a tray of tea-set and her clutches. Meiling stood up to take the tray from her and place it onto the small coffee table. 

"Thank you." The girl smiled. "You have something to talk to me, haven't you?" 

"Yes, I do. Can I, Kinomoto?"

"Please, call me Sakura." The girl smiled cheerfully. 

* * *

Sakura poured the warm tea into Meiling's cup. "You are Li-kun's cousin?"

"And fiancée." Meiling added. Sakura chuckled. "I'm sorry for asking that, but is this true of the Chinese culture?"

"What do you mean?"

"Cousins getting engaged. I have read in historical books about Chinese families planning the child's wife even before he was born."

"Syaoran and I are different. What you have read is true but our generation is more liberal in thinking and do not follow that anymore." Meiling paused for a while. "Anyway, what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Sakura smiled wryly as she filled her own cup with tea. She took in a mouthful of air and let it out. "No, I don't."

Meiling drew back in surprise. "You don't?" 

"I don't have a boyfriend because of my inner ability. Guys find me either too frightening or they use me as a dare. Those who come close to me are trying to prove to their friends that they can get me, the trophy of some stupid challenge." Sakura paused. "But then, I am used to it already."

Meiling drank her tea, feeling uncomfortable for having asked that question. Her eyes fell back onto the white kimono. "That outfit is beautiful. Did you make it yourself?"

Sakura nodded. "My dad got the material for me when I was in Japan. I just sewed it into the kimono."

"Can you make one for me? I will love to have one for International Understanding Night."

"That will be no problem. However, you have to get your own material, since I can't move around that easily." She chuckled. "But International Understanding Night?"

"Oh, it's an annual event where students are to dress in costumes of different cultures. Syaoran and I will be most likely attending. You can come too. It's a month from now."

"You must be very close to Li-kun." Sakura's voice was tinted with a little curiosity. 

"Our relationship has been going on for many years. I still remember the promise."

"The promise?"

* * *

Five-year-old Meiling practically stormed the balcony table as she retorted, "I want to be your bride!"

"But I…" Syaoran muttered, his baby face exhibiting signs of surprise.

"Syaoran, I like you! I want to be your bride!" Meiling persisted, a flustered colour appearing on her cheeks. 

"But I…" Syaoran tried.

"Do you have someone else you love more than me?"

"No… But…"

"Then I will be your bride until there is a girl whom you will love more than me!"

"But…"

"Please…" Meiling drew herself close to Syaoran, her tears threatening to spill. Syaoran looked at her, feeling the pleading eyes beg him.

He turned away as he muttered, "As you wish."

* * * 

"Anyway, Syaoran and I have been together since young. I only started liking him after he took the effort to find my lost sparrow on a rainy day." Meiling paused, letting a smile warm her own heart. "I still remember the promise. Though at the moment, there is no one that he loves more than me, I am sure that if that day comes, I will not hate the girl. I will respect Syaoran's choice."

"Sakura looked at the black-haired Chinese girl. _She is so much more courageous than I am._ She smiled. "Meiling-chan, if that day do come, you are not alone. You still have me as a friend."

Meiling looked at her, surprised.

"You will not be alone. I will be your best friend." 

__

Author's Notes (again): Meiling isn't that bad. I like her, really. Sakura card series say that and movie 2 say that. She even wishes the couple well and has been the 'match-maker' in the movie. I like her. 


	12. Preparing for A Better Tomorrow

Chapter 12 __

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp.

Author's Notes: So glad that I finish my History test. Now a bit more free to work on this fanfic. But seriously, you will have realised that the interaction between Sakura and Syaoran won't come as much as till later. So be patient with me. 

"Good! Yes! Watch out for the opponent's move!" Wei shouted into the arena as Syaoran swung himself around the platform, inflicting force onto the wooden blocks while dodging the turning sticks that could hit him.

A sudden, sharp ring pierced through the air, and Syaoran dropped his guard. "Good work! Just keep within this standard and the competition would be of no problem for you." Wei smiled.

Syaoran nodded, as he dabbed his forehead with a face towel. "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty, Sir. You better dress up soon so that you can get back home in time for dinner."

Syaoran grabbed his duffel bag and stuffed his belonging in. "Let's go then."

"Syaoran!" A girl's voice travelled through the air-conditioned room, from the direction of the exit.

"Meiling? What are you doing here? I thought you should be home right now, after visiting Kinomoto at her house."

"Yes, I was at her place." Meiling joined up with Syaoran, walking alongside with him, with Wei following behind. "But I came over to meet you, so that we can go home together. After all, Kinomoto stays a few blocks away from here."

"But lessons ended at 12 noon. Don't tell me you were there for five hours?"

Meiling nodded. "It was interesting to watch her sew the kimono. I asked her to make one for me, after I get the materials."

"Is that all you do?" Syaoran sighed.

"Well, no, not exactly. We talk over tea and I told her about the International Understanding Night. After we finish tea, she just asked me a question about integration and I spend the rest of the afternoon tutoring her. See, I am a nice girl." Meiling chuckled.

Syaoran remained silent as he continued walking in the direction leading to his home. _It must be difficult for her to catch up._

"Syaoran, are you listening?" Meiling quipped.

"Eh… I am sorry. What were you saying?"

"As I was saying," Meiling repeated, her hands resting upon her hips, "Kinomoto is really lousy with Maths. Maybe we should help her, since you are really good at the subject."

* * *

Sakura lay down on her bed, staring straight onto the pale yellow ceiling. _So much has happened within the few days in Hong Kong. At least, the people here aren't as bad as I have assumed, like Meiling-chan and Li-kun._

She gently rolled to her side, lifting her right leg that was in a cast with much caution. Her eyes caught sight of the rag doll that Tomoyo had made for her and Tomoyo's words rung through her mind.

"How do I feel towards him?" Sakura mouthed as she rolled gently to face the ceiling again. She shrugged her shoulders, "As a friend would, I guess."

__

Author's Notes (again): The reason for me to say that Sakura claims that her feelings for Syaoran were that of a friend is because of the fact that she can't place her feelings yet. She definitely has no ideas to how she is feeling now, but will understand them in the later part. I keep saying the later part so I hope you won't mind becos I am trying to balance myself with the many things I am doing, and that includes this fanfic. 


	13. The Coming End of The Two Weeks

Chapter 13 __

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp.

__

Author's Notes: As you can see, I will be doing something that I personally don't like to do, and that is to jump time. I know there ought to be many interesting episodes going on in between our beloved couple but a repetitive 2 weeks is too long for me to create something different yet fresh. But I want to assure you that I am by no means rushing straight into the fanfic. There are still other parts to develop and I will continue to work on that.

Glossary of words I used:

'Yokatta' – Thank goodness

'Yatta' – Done

'Itadkimasu' – I'm going to eat. Said before going to eat. 

Sakura moved around the kitchen clumsily as she passed the ingredients from the tabletop to the pan. A sizzle arose as she tossed in the vegetables and soon, an aroma filled up the room.

__

Ding Dong! Sakura paused for a while and then smiled. "Come in. The door isn't locked."

The door creaked open and then another sound confirmed that it was closed. "You know, it's dangerous to do that, especially in this part of Hong Kong." A familiar male voice began, as he stuck his head into the kitchen from the living room.

Sakura turned to face him. "But Li-kun, it's only you and Meiling-chan that will appear at my doorstep at this point of time." She paused, scanning for someone. "Wait. Where's Meiling-chan? I don't remember her having marital arts classes today."

"Oh, she's sick. She came down with flu. But she said she will be alright by tomorrow." Syaoran answered.

"Yokatta." Sakura sighed gently and turned her attention back to her food. "Have you eaten?'

Syaoran shook his head as he replied a definite 'no'. He moved into the dining room, which was part of the kitchen and settled down into a chair. Two weeks had swiftly gone by and whenever he dropped by to help Sakura with her Maths, she would always treat him to lunch.

He found his eyes straying onto her back and he caught himself. Even when Meiling was around, his eyes would find their way onto her. He checked himself. _Don't be such a pervert._

"Yatta!" Sakura exclaimed, breaking his train of thought. She tried to balance two plates laden with morsels of food, as she crossed over the room to the dining table. A radiant smile was on her face, obviously happy with her preparation. Syaoran felt a familiar redness burn on his cheeks and tried to shake it away.

"Itadkimasu." Sakura greeted. 

"Thank you." Syaoran muttered. Silence fell over the room as the two began to eat. _It's definitely different when Meiling is not around._ Syaoran chewed his vegetables. He looked across the table to see Sakura eating. He stopped himself and turned his eyes away from her and onto the clutches that lay slumped by the side of the table.

He swallowed down his food and turned back to Sakura, "Are you seeing the doctor tomorrow?"

Sakura nodded. "It's time for my cast to be taken off."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, it's good to be back in school. I find staying at home unbearable." Sakura continued before popping a small carrot into her mouth.

"Oh… I see." Syaoran muttered.

"But still, thank you so much for coming over to help me with my Maths. I feel that I have improved a lot, with your help." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran's face glowed red. _What's the matter with me these days? I keep looking at her, I worry for her safety, I blush when she smiles, and now that she's going back to normal life, I feel like something is wrong._

"Li-kun, are you ok? Your face is turning red. Are you having a fever?" Sakura awoke him from his trance.

"Eh… I'm fine. By the way, since I'm free tomorrow, I will accompany you to the doctor."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping me understand this question." Sakura smiled as she stood up clumsily. "Let me get you a drink." She moved out of her room, with Syaoran following behind.

"There's no need…" He began when he stopped short in front of another closed door. "I'm sorry, but who's the other person staying here? How come both Meiling and I have never seen him or her?"

Sakura turned to see what Syaoran was referring to. "The room belongs to…" She stopped. _Oh no, I can't say that. I promise to keep it a secret._ She swallowed hard, "It's my relative's room. My relative went out to work and won't be back till late in the night."

"Oh…" Syaoran shrugged. "Ok. I better be going." As he stepped out of her apartment and building and onto the street, he shrugged again. "Must be her cousin."


	14. The Visit to the Doctor and after....

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: As usual, "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp, not me.

_ _

Author's Notes: Gomen nasai for the long delay. I have been rather busy for the time being, preparing for SAT, writing assignments that I only have a little time now to pen this down. The next few installments will come after this Wednesday, when I have finished a few more class tests. I hope you don't mind the wait. Well, enjoy.

Glossary of words that I used: 

"Hai" – Yes

"Arigato" – Thank you

"Daijoubu" – I'm ok

"Matte" - Wait

"There you have it. Good as new." The doctor removed the cast and examined carefully for any possible wounds left. He picked up a pen and began to scribble something on the report card. "The wound has been totally healed but I will advise you to abstain from any strenuous exercises. Do you understand?"

"Hai." Sakura smiled as she stood up. A sudden pressure came upon her legs and she felt herself falling. A hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm and she was pulled back to her seat.

"You should take this slowly. The cast has just been taken off and it may be tough for your leg to adjust to the lack of an external support." Syaoran looked at her in a mock stern look. 

The doctor chuckled. "The last time I saw you, the two of you look like you just have a fight and are giving each other a cold shoulder. Now, you must have patched up and are behaving more like a loving couple."

"That's not…" Both of them began at the same time and stopped to look away. 

"Not true? You two are just friends?" The doctor laughed. 

"Yes." The two of them chorused at the same time and a blush was starting to appear on their faces. 

"Well, you should be fine. Come back if anything happens." 

"Hai. Thank you so much." Sakura stood up and bowed before walking out of the room. 

"Young lad, that's one fine girl. Treasure her well and don't bully her." The doctor winked at Syaoran as he started to follow Sakura out of the room.

"I…" Syaoran began but cut himself short as he stepped out of the room. _Next time, I won't come to see this doctor again. He is out to poke fun at my expense. Touch wood. There will not be a next time._

* * *

"Arigato, Li-kun." Sakura smiled as the two of them were heading in the direction of her apartment. 

"Er?" Syaoran looked at her. "For what?"

"For helping me with Maths, for accompanying me to the doctor and for everything else.' Sakura began to skip, swinging her clutches that were in her hands lightly.

Syaoran blushed and turned to look at Sakura. _I don't understand. Why do I constantly blush whenever she smiles? What is the matter with me?_

Sakura began to skip at a faster rate, humming a song in her mouth. Her skipping slowly turned into a small jog.

"What are you doing? The doctor told you not to do anything strenuous." Syaoran exclaimed, breaking away from his thoughts as he watched Sakura increase her speed.

"Daijoubu. I want to see how fast I can go at this point of time. In fact, I can run across the street in no time at all."

"But…"

"Come, let's have a race. See who can get across to the other side first." Sakura urged as she smiled. 

"But…" Syaoran tried to stop her but Sakura had started to run across the road. _Why not? I seldom see her so enthusiastic about things. But then, she has always been at home all the while. So how will I have known?_

Just as Syaoran edged towards the road, with Sakura dashing across, a sound of a truck horn echoed through the district. A large dark truck came into sight, moving down the street at an extremely fast speed and closing upon Sakura. Another loud horn sound traveled out again, and Sakura stopped in the middle of the road to stare blankly at the vehicle. 

"Oi. Oi. Watch out." Syaoran called out to her as he made a dash for her. But Sakura continued to stand rooted on the spot, as if petrified. 

The truck jerked into a sudden stop and a matter-against-matter sound was heard. Sakura's clutches flew through the air to land onto the floor a mile away from where the truck had stopped.

Syaoran stared at the clutches, life going out of his eyes. He flopped down onto the pavement, his tears clouding out his eyesight. "SAKURA!"

* * *

Sakura sat on the other side of the lane, staring blankly at the driver as he retorted, "Watch where you are going! Don't run across the street like that!" 

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to." Sakura stood up and made a bow of apology. But the driver couldn't be bothered and drove off in a hurry. 

_Thank goodness I react just in time, or else, I will be back in the hospital again._Sakura looked across the road to see Syaoran sitting on the concrete pavement, with his eyes downcast. 

"Li-kun, daijoubu! I'm ok."

Syaoran looked up from the ground and stared at her. "I'm fine." Sakura shouted across. 

Syaoran picked himself up and dashed across the road. "See. I'm fine. Not a single scratch." Sakura brought her arms to full length in front of him, showing him that there were no wounds or scars. 

Syaoran pulled Sakura into his arms and hugged her. "Don't do that again." 

Sakura blushed. "Gomen nasai, for having made you worry over me."

* * * 

"Thank you for sending me home." Sakura bowed.

"See you then." Syaoran proceed to turn around and head for home.

"Matte, Li-kun."

"Yes?"

"Just now, when you call my name, 'Sakura', I was so happy because I get to know people who are genuinely concerned for me and you are one of them. So, if you don't mind, can I call you 'Syaoran-kun'?"

For a moment, there was silence. Then Syaoran opened his mouth, "As you wish." His face turned into a bright red and he turned his eyes away. 

"Hai, see you in school then, Syaoran-kun."

* * *

The dark sky was lit with many glimmering stars. Syaoran lay down on the dry grass, staring into the sky as images of the day resurfaced in his mind. 

He sighed. _Why did I do that? What is that feeling in me? This is the first time that I am having such feelings and the feelings…_ A shooting star traveled across the sky.

"A shooting star! Let's make a wish, Syaoran." Meiling squeaked with delight. Syaoran looked at his cousin. _Should I tell her? Maybe she can tell me. But then… I think I better not._

He turned back to looking at the stars. _Perhaps I should make a wish too._

* * *

Sakura adjusted her bangs as she stared at herself in the mirror. _"Don't do that again."_ _Syaoran-kun is so nice. I'm so glad that I get to know Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan as friends. _

She tied her hair into a small ponytail and from the mirror, she saw the rag doll that Tomoyo had given her.

_"How do you feel towards him?"_

Sakura moved towards the window and saw a shooting star fly across the sky. 

_How do I feel towards him?_

"Sakura-chan, dinner's ready."

"Hai, Oto-san. Coming." _Better not think about it now. _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Author's Notes (again): Thank you for your support so far. I like this chapter a lot because the theme in this chapter resembles the lift scene in Sakura cards series, also known as episode 57. I just changed the details to fit into the entire plot. _


	15. Back to School.... The Poor Man's Troubl...

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. All other characters belong to me. So don't sue me. I'm a poor kid.  Author's Notes: I'm sorry. This chapter isn't as interesting as the previous one but I find this extremely crucial for the entire plot. I won't ask you to forego this chapter because it has its importance to the plot in a different way. Oh, by the way, Miss Havisham is a character in Great Expectations. I did mention that our beloved characters are taking History, Literature and Mathematics. So Miss Havisham is a character they are studying for Literature. Ok, enough of my blabbering. On with the chapter…

"Well, two weeks had passed. Any progress?" Tianxin observed the middle-aged man, her arms folded, waiting for some answers. 

"Give me some more time. I hate to admit it but it has not been easy for me to tail Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto. But I assure you, that by the end of this week, you will get the information you want." The man kept his head low, afraid to look up. 

"You better be. I'm paying for your service." Tianxin removed her arms from the present position and let them lay limp by the side of her slim body. _Just you wait. You haven't seen the last of me yet. _

* * * 

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. "Remember to read chapter 10 and 11 for the next tutorial."The tutor repeated before stepping out of the room. 

"Tianxin-chan, that's a very nice point you make just now about Miss Havisham." Sakura smiled. _I really want to establish a rapport with everyone. The people in Hong Kong may not be that bad._

Tianxin stood up, closing the zip to her duffel bag and swinging it onto her shoulder. "Thank you." She exclaimed coldly as she walked out of the room. 

"Hoe? What have I done wrong?" Sakura's face fell as she looked at her pencil case. 

"Don't be upset." A girl with long-flowing black hair and ruby red eyes smiled. "Tianxin gets into that kind of mood once in a while. It's not your fault. So cheer up."

"Thank you, Meiling-chan." Sakura smiled, the brilliance returning back into her emerald eyes. 

"Ok then, let's go. Syaoran, we are leaving." Meiling practically shouted.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran lifted his eyes off the book and looked at them quizzically. 

"We are going to the mall together. Kinomoto is helping me select the material for the kimono. It's so nice of her to help me make one. I hope it's not that troublesome."

Sakura shook her head. "Don't worry. It won't take a long time."

"Be careful then." Syaoran muttered as he resumed his reading. The two girls nodded as they left the room. 

* * * 

Fujitaka knew that he had been followed. _What is that man trying to do? He has been following me for the past two weeks. Doesn't he get tired of it?_ He drove his car to a dark lane and stepped on his accelerator, letting his eyes stray between the front view and the rear mirror.

The car traveled down the lane quickly and Fujitaka made a swift turn to the right and then the left, bringing him back onto the main road. He looked into his rear mirror again and saw no vehicle following. _Good! Ditch him again._

* * *

"Thank you, Kinomoto." Meiling exclaimed excitedly as she fingered the material again for the third time.

"It's ok." Sakura smiled for the third time. "I'm glad you like the material. The kimono will be ready in three days' time." 

"But still… thank you. Tell you what. Tomorrow, Syaoran will be excused from classes for a training session and lessons will end early as well. Let's meet Syaoran up tomorrow after training and then go downtown together. My treat as a thank-you gift. Besides, I think you haven't seen much of Hong Kong, have you? So how about it? Me, you and Syaoran?"

"Really? Thank you." Sakura hugged Meiling till she turned green.

"Kinomoto, not so tight. You are strangling me." Meiling choked.

* * *

"Damn! He escaped again." The man stopped his vehicle at the side of the dark lane. He lit a cigarette and took a puff from it. The smoke entered his lungs and then as quick as it had entered, he exhaled the stale air out onto the side window. 

_Darn! I need the cash badly._ He took another slow drag at the cigarette. _Personally, this is a waste of my time but that lady is offering such a huge sum of money._

He pulled out a photo from his wallet, observing the young girl in it. "Don't worry, Xiaoyue. Papa will get the money for your medical fees." He threw the stub of the cigarette out of the car. _I will try again tomorrow._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Author's Notes (yet again): Whenever I watch "Cardcaptor Sakura", I enjoy it a lot because in the plot, there aren't really bad guys in them. Eriol isn't that bad, just that, don't mind the cliché, he "has to be cruel to be kind". So likewise, when a bad guy does something bad, we will hate him intensely. But then, Clamp is trying to tell us that people do bad things for a purpose. So we should not hate them that much. So I hope you understand the way I present that spy. He's just a man caught in his own circumstances._


	16. The Destiny of Three People - Part 1

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: As usual, "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters do not belong to me. They belong to Clamp. So don't sue me. 

Author's Notes: In the coming martial arts competition that Syaoran is going to take part in this fanfic, it's just a normal martial arts competition using fist and kicks, also known as the qinggong wushu. (I'm no expertise in this field but I do know the name for it.) So there will not be any use of his sword or any of his ofudas. I am trying to get this as practical to the real world as possible. (I apologise to those who are looking forward to any kind of magic in my fanfic.) Well, on with the story.

_ _

_Glossary of words I used: _

_'Sugoi' – Wow_

_'Gomen' – I'm sorry_

_'Abunai' – Danger! Watch out_

_'Daijoubu' – Are you alright? _

"Yes. Terrific. Keep it up!" Wei shouted, his eyes concentrating on his young master who had dodged a turning stick. Syaoran did a back flip, allowing the swift movement to create an air kick that hit the wooden block with a loud wood-splitting sound. 

"Syaoran!" A familiar dynamic voice echoed through the training room from the entrance door. _It's Meiling. Nothing to worry about._ Syaoran leapt into the air and gave the wooden block another kick.

"Sugoi!" Another girl shouted and the sound of clapping was heard. _Sakura. She's here._ Syaoran turned towards the direction of the sound. 

"Syaoran, watch out…" Meiling shouted but it came too late. The spinning block swung its wooden stick into his face, knocking the wind out of him. Syaoran doubled over, a red patch appearing on his cheek.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she dashed over to the arena, with Meiling following behind.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Syaoran mumbled as he massaged the swollen cheek. "Sir, you must be tired by now. Today's training will end here then." Wei looked at his master, his wise face weighed down with concern.

"Thank you, Wei. You don't have to wait for me. I will be going out with the two of them. Please convey this to Mother, that Meiling and I will be late."

"But you are hurt." Sakura interrupted. "Maybe we should cancel today's outing. We can always go out on another day."

"It's ok. It's just a bruise. It will recover in no time at all."

"But…"

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry." Syaoran smiled at Sakura with reassurance. 

* * * 

_"I'm fine, really. Don't worry."_ Meiling frowned. _What is the matter with me? Why do I have this feeling that Syaoran likes Kinomoto?_ Her eyes turned towards her left, where Syaoran was walking in line with her, and then to her right, where Sakura was. _Nah, it's not possible. I'm just overly suspicious. Yes, that must be it._

* * * 

"I didn't know that there are so many stuff available here." Sakura exclaimed excitedly, as she stepped out of the sixth shop.

"That's why I enjoy coming here every week. There is always something new to look forward to at this mall." Meiling added in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Look! Over there! Teddy bears!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran towards the store. 

"Wait for us!" Meiling shouted as she followed her into the shop, followed by Syaoran. "Can you at least tell us beforehand where do you intend to go?"

"Gomen. It's just that I like teddy bears since eleven." Sakura held a blue bear in her arms and wriggled her nose with that of the bear. "Isn't this kawaii? Oh, when I was young, Tomoyo-chan told me this tradition about teddy bears."

"Tomoyo-chan?" Meiling and Syaoran chorused.

"She's my childhood friend." Sakura placed the blue bear back onto the shelf and pulled a grey bear from another shelf into her arms. "The tradition is that when you make a teddy bear, name it after yourself and give it to the person you love, the two of you will be together forever and ever."

"Really?" Meiling looked at Syaoran as an idea began to emerge into her mind. "Then, I will make one and name it 'Meiling' and give it to Syaoran."

"Meiling…." Syaoran sighed as he watched her move to another part of the shop to look for necessary materials. He turned around to see Sakura chuckle. "What's so funny?" Syaoran retorted, his face turning red. 

"Nothing…" Sakura chuckled again before returning to her act of cuddling the teddy bears. 

***

"Thank you so much for your hospitality. I really enjoy myself today." Sakura began as the three of them stepped out of the shopping mall and stood waiting on the sidewalk, with the back of a truck, which was carrying metallic containers, facing them.

"I enjoy myself too." Meiling smiled.

"Anyway, I have to…." Sakura began when the familiar yet strange feeling came again. _Latch coming off… Metallic containers falling off the truck… Containers hitting Meiling-chan…_ Sakura bit her lips as she turned to look at the truck. As her vision has prophesied, the latch at the back of the truck came off.

"Meiling-chan! Abunai!"

* * * 

Meiling squatted at the side of the pavement as she rubbed her fists. Her mind continuously replayed what had happened a few minutes ago.

_"Meiling-chan! Abunai!" She turned to look in the same direction that Sakura was looking. "Ah!" The falling metallic containers created a noisy sound as they rolled towards her. _

__

_Reacting by reflexes, Meiling then swung a kick at one and then blocked another container with her palms before attaching a punch onto it. _

"Daijoubu, Meiling-chan?" Sakura awoke her from her trance.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Syaoran moved closer to them. "Are you ok, Sakura, Meiling? I'm sorry that I did not notice that till a little too late. I hope you aren't hurt."

"I'm fine but Meiling-chan…"

"I'm fine." Meiling waved her hands in assurance. _He calls her Sakura. He calls her Sakura._ Her eyes dimmed with tears but she fought it back. "I'm fine, really. Come on, let's go."

* * * 

"Thank you for accompanying me." Sakura smiled. "I have enjoyed myself. But I need to get some stuff for dinner. So you don't have to wait for me."

"But… you are relatively new around here. Let us accompany you for a while." Syaoran frowned. 

"Syaoran, we have to be home for dinner." Meiling stated matter-of-factly.

"But…"

"It's ok. I can find my way home. Don't worry about me." Sakura smiled. "No problem at all."

Meiling looked at Sakura and then at Syaoran. _There is no problem for you, Kinomoto, but there is one for me._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Author's Notes (yet again): Actually, I should also make disclaimers for the names that I used that are not "Cardcaptor Sakura" related. Weijie, Tianxin and Chengtian are just fictional characters that I use. They are by no means related to anyone in real life. So I'm not targeting anyone out there. If I seem to have, I apologise._


	17. The Destiny of Three People - Part 2

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp, not me. 

_ _

Author's Notes: Usually, I don't like putting up 2 chapters at 1 go but the last chapter follows nicely into this chapter so I decide that I shall put the 2 of them up together. Enjoy, then. :)

"Syaoran," Meiling started as they stepped into the beautiful white mansion. "Can I speak to you later after dinner?"

"Why? What's the matter? Is it your hands?"

"No. It's something else. Can we talk about it later, at the backyard? At seven-thirty?"

"Ok. Then I'm going to my room now." Syaoran gently landed a tap on her shoulder before moving to the west wing of the mansion. 

Meiling swallowed and moved slowly towards the east wing. Her eyes were glued onto the marbled floor as she dragged herself to her room. 

"What's the matter?" A cold, serene voice stated from behind her.

"Good evening, Aunt. There's nothing." Meiling faked a smile.

"Don't lie to me. Your eyes do not tell me that." Yelan continued in her cold voice. Her hand reached out and gently touched Meiling's cheek. "It must have something to do with Syaoran. It is really tough on you but it happens to be the destiny of three different people; yours, Syaoran's and another person's."

"Who's the other person?" Tears threatened to break forth.

"Hush, don't cry. You know the rules here."

Meiling drew in a deep breath and calmed herself. "Who's the other person?"

Yelan smiled. "Destiny says that it is a secret."

* * * 

Sakura sneezed. "Strange, why did I sneeze all of a sudden?" She looked at her shopping list. "Ok, I still need to get some cucumber, cherry tomatoes, salmon and baking powder."

* * *

"Meiling, what's the matter? You don't look well since you came home. Have you caught a fever?" Syaoran watched his cousin stare at the stars. 

"No, I'm fine. I'm not sick." Meiling answered curtly. "Do you still remember the promise?"

"Yes, I do."

"That I will be your bride unless there is someone whom you love more."

"Meiling, it's not like you to beat around the bush. Please tell me what's bothering you."

"Syaoran," Meiling turned to face him. "I always want you to be happy. I do. But I know that I will never be that person. There's someone else you love more than me and she is the only person to be able to give you happiness."

"I…" 

"You like Kinomoto, right?"

"I… I don't… But then…"

"Don't deny it. When you call her 'Sakura', I know it that you like her. Other than your sisters and me, you don't call any other girl by her name."

"I don't know if I really like her. I just feel comfortable with her."

"Silly. That's the feeling of love. Well, I guess that our engagement is off." Meiling sighed again. "I will like to go for a walk outside, by myself. Don't worry about me. I will be back in a short while."

She started as a walk, and then a jog before she started running out of the backyard, out of the mansion and then onto the dark streets. As soon as she stepped out of the white building, her tears began to roll. 

* * *

"Finally, I got everything I have to buy for the next two days." Sakura checked her list again as she walked past a street and turned left into a park. "With these, I can make that nice chocolate pudding…"

She stopped. "Who's out there?" There was no reply except the sound of sobbing. Sakura inched closer to the source and soon, she could see a shadow crouch by a bench. She moved even closer and then, she recognised the shadow.

"Meiling-chan! Why are you here? I thought you went home some time ago."

"Kinomoto…" Meiling sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" Sakura crouched down besides her, placing her groceries on the bench.

"Oh, Kinomoto… Syaoran… Syaoran likes another girl. But then… but then, I like him more than any other girl will. Oh…" Meiling continued to sob.

"Meiling-chan, did you still remember what I told you some time ago? I said that you won't be alone. I promise to be your friend. No matter what happens, I will always be your best friend."

Meiling looked at Sakura and for a moment, a comfortable silence prevailed. "Thank you so much. Thank you, Sakura, my friend."

_Author's Notes (again): Ain't I a bit too talkative? Well, I will just like to explain why Meiling didn't cry till she left the Li mansion. Of course, 1 of the reasons is that she doesn't want Syaoran to feel bad about the whole thing. The other reason is that the Li family forbid their family members to cry, at least not in their house. To them, (I am assuming this since I am observing this from the Chinese perspective) crying is a sign of weakness and that is why the members of the Li family are not allowed to cry. _


	18. I Like You.

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Practically, all the chapters in my fanfic have a disclaimer, so I will continue with the use of the disclaimer. "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp, not me. Also, Mingwei and Xiaoyue are by far fictional names that I use; so don't get angry with me for using the names. They are not referring to anyone in real life. 

_ _

_Glossary of Japanese words that I use:_

_'Arigato' – Thank you_

_'Nani' – What? (used to ask what is the person saying or talking about)_

**_ _**

_"Silly. That's the feeling of love."_ Syaoran looked down at his tabletop, staring at his literature text. He picked it up and stuffed it into his backpack. _I love her?_ He stepped out of his room and began to head for the main door.

"Syaoran! Wait for me!" An all-too-familiar voice called from behind him. 

"Meiling…" Syaoran stopped to wait for his cousin. "Are you ok? Do you still want to go for classes?"

"No problem at all. Come on, let's go. We can't be late."

* * * 

The man parked his vehicle under a tall tree, his eyes trailing to the apartment building. _At least, I have found out where he is staying._ He stepped out of the driver's seat and amused himself with the flicking of the cigarette lighter. _What should be my next move?_

Out of the corner of his eye, an auburn-haired girl stepped out of the building. _Maybe, I can get some information from the people staying here._ He covered the distance between himself and the girl.

"Hello. Are you staying here?" He asked. _I must be casual._

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just moved here but I don't really know the people staying here."

"Really? Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura."

_Why does her name ring a bell?_ "I'm Goh, but you can call me Mingwei. Nice to meet you too." _Sakura Kinomoto…. Fujitaka Kinomoto… Sakura Kinomoto… Fujitaka Kinomoto. Yes! I finally found her. Xiaoyue, wait for Papa. The money for your medical fees is coming._

"I'm sorry but I got classes. See you then." The girl made a bow and then headed off in the direction of the university. 

"See you." The man muttered and a smile appeared across his face. 

* * * 

"Syaoran, have you told her about your feelings towards her?" Meiling looked at her cousin, as they walked towards the campus compounds.

"No… I haven't."

"What! You got to tell her fast. With her dense personality, she won't realize anything. Besides, the boys seem to like her a lot. If she got snatched away by someone else, I will be extremely angry."

"But I…"

"No more buts. Tell her as soon as possible," Meiling's eyes twinkled with excitement. "If not today." 

* * * 

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. The same commotion arose as the students packed their books and notes into their bags and made their way out of the campus. 

"Sakura, are you free?" Meiling stood in front of the auburn-haired girl with emerald eyes, her ruby eyes scanning in between Sakura and Syaoran with excitement. 

"Yes, I'm free till six in the evening. Why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking. How about the three of us going to the park for a walk?"

Syaoran shot a look at Meiling. _What are you thinking of? Why the sudden idea of going to the park?_ He caught a glimpse of the sparkle in her eyes. _Why do I have a feeling that she has something up in her sleeves?_

"Ok. That's a great idea. Come on, let's go." Sakura smiled cheerfully. 

* * * 

"It's so beautiful." Sakura exclaimed, taking a deep breath of the clear, fresh, crisp air. She turned to face Syaoran and Meiling. "Arigato, for bringing me to this beautiful place."

"It's ok." Syaoran smiled in spite of himself. He turned towards Meiling and hissed into her ear, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Creating an opportunity for you, of course." Meiling whispered. "Sakura, I'm going to get ice-cream. Do you want any?"

"No, thank you." The girl replied, while she was submerging herself into the bright warm sunlight. 

"I will be back in a while." Meiling exclaimed excitedly. As she turned to leave, she landed a tap on Syaoran's shoulder, "Make the best of it."

"Wait. I…" Syaoran began but Meiling had disappeared into the bushes. He turned back to look at Sakura, who was enjoying the best of the moment.

A gentle breeze rustled her hair, her bangs curling up to her face. A soft sound traveled through the park as the lush green leaves swayed to and fro, in a rhythmic movement. The chirping of the birds and the sound of the crickets blended in harmoniously with the gentle breeze. Sakura closed her eyes, letting Nature surround her.

Syaoran watched her in silence and a deep-rooted blush set in upon his face. "Beautiful…" he muttered under his breath as he allowed himself to be mesmerized by what he was looking at and time seemed to be like an eternity for that short while.

From behind a bush, a pebble flew out and hit the back of Syaoran's head. He let out a small yelp as he clutched at the back of his head. 

"Who did that? Come out!" Sakura practically shouted. Syaoran watched her, his face emitting surprise as he rubbed the sore bump that was appearing. "Come out now, or else…" Sakura started in the direction where the pebble had come from but Syaoran stopped her.

"Sakura, never mind about that. I got something to tell you."

* * * 

Meiling crouched behind the bushes, her heart beating rapidly. _That guy. If I haven't thrown that pebble at him, he will just continue to stand there and stare at her all the way._ She took a deep breath. _But I'm surprised at how Sakura shoot up to his defence. She must have really cared about him. But then, the pebble will only cause a small bump._ Meiling giggled. _Well, it's all up to you now, Syaoran._

* * * 

"Are you ok?" Sakura reached out to touch his wound but Syaoran moved away from her. The concerned looks on her face changed to that of sorrow. "It's all my fault. I am a jinx. I can't change the fact that people around me will always get hurt, no matter what." She buried her face in her palms and began to sob.

_I shouldn't have done that._ Syaoran moved closer to Sakura and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "No, it's not your fault. I just was not careful enough. That's all."

Sakura looked up, tears shimmering at the edges of her eyelids. Syaoran reached over to wipe them away. "Hush, don't cry. Anyway, I… I got to tell you something and it's important."

"Nani?" Sakura whispered, as she shook off the tears in her eyes. 

"I…" Syaoran kicked the ground with his left foot, making a rustling sound. "I…" He focused his eyes at her, realizing the redness on his face.

"I like you."

_ _

_Author's Notes: Actually, I am a bit hesitant on writing this chapter because I feel that somehow, I am rushing the relationship together, which is by no way what I had planned for. What do you think? Do you feel that I am giving you this impression? I also read the reviews for the past 2 chapters and there is a suggestion of wanting to let Meiling have a boyfriend in the end. Well, I have to admit that that has never been part of my plan when writing this fanfic and it's really a bit late to add in a new character, but I'm really grateful for your suggestions. I will take that into consideration when I work on another fanfic, that is if I finish writing this one. Oh, my exams are coming in about 2 weeks form now, even though it's supposed to be the summer vacation. So, I won't be putting up any new chapters that soon, and if I do, it must be an extremely good day where I manage to finish all my revision. In the meantime, bear with me. I'm sure you are all looking towards my ending, which is some distance from now. _


	19. Sakura's Undecided Feelings....

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that "Cardcaptor Sakura" and everyone related belong to Clamp. I just happened to use them here, so don't sue me. I'm just a poor kid. Also, the poem in this chapter belongs to Percy Bysshe Shelley. It's not my own work. I just think that this poem fits in my plot. But the comments that Meiling makes about the poem belong to my teacher and my class, including me. Zhen'er is also a fictional character.  Author's Notes: I'm back from my exams but I have to admit that this chapter isn't that good as the previous few in terms of language as I have just underwent 4 days of essay writing experience that totally drained me in terms of the style. Oh, the poem. It's called 'To: - "I fear thy kisses, gentle maiden"'. It's one of the poems that I study for literature under the poet, Shelley. His poems are not easy to understand but his theme on love is more on the ideal love than love as we know of today. Some of his poems are great. I feel attached to some quotes in these poems but then, this man had the most unique lifestyle during his lifestyle. But if there are fans of his out there, please don't kill me. I just think that his life is unique and I do agree his poetry is great, though difficult to understand. If you are interested, I will recommend 'Adonais'. But it's a bit long. J Words that I use: 'Konnichiwa' – Good afternoon 'Hoe' – Sakura's special exclamation 'Gomen nasai' – I'm sorry 'Ohayo' – Good morning; used when speaking to people that are younger or close to you 

_'PC' – short form for practical criticism; term used to examine a literary piece in terms of the various literary techniques used_

Sakura allowed herself to slop down on the couch. She stared at her hand phone, which rested comfortably on her lap. _"I like you."_ Sakura sighed as she pushed herself into a proper sitting posture. "Should I?"

The silver gadget stared back at her, its cool, smooth texture urging her to pick it up. Sakura fingered the buttons as she keyed in the numbers. A ringing tone broke the silence of the living room and for a moment, Sakura nearly dropped her hand phone in surprise. 

"Daidouji residence. Who's there?" A sweet, lyrical voice traveled through the silver gadget. 

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan. This is Sakura."

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has been a while."

"Sakura-chan, what's the matter? You don't sound right."

"Tomoyo-chan, do you still remember Li-kun?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"Today, at the park, Syaoran-kun…"

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Oh, he's Li-kun. Anyway, at the park, Syaoran-kun told me that he likes me."

There was a pause on the other side of the line as Tomoyo contemplated with the statement. "And what about you?"

"Hoe?"

"I mean, how about your feelings towards him?"

_My feelings towards him… I never seem to answer this question since the first time that Tomoyo-chan asked me to._

"Sakura-chan…"

"Oh, gomen nasai. I think I like him as a friend."

"You think? Then, it can be more than liking him as a friend."

"But… I can't stand in between his fiancée, Meiling-chan and Syaoran-kun."

"What if you can do that? Besides, have you spoken to Meiling-chan about this?"

* * *

Syaoran took his text out as he settled down on his seat in the tutorial room. He took a glance at the empty seat next to his and sighed._What can be her response?_

A hand landed on his shoulder, giving him the assurance. "Don't worry. She just needs time to think things through."

"But Meiling, what if she doesn't like me? It will be extremely embarrassing when we see each other and then, in the end, we cannot even be friends."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that things will work out."

Just at the moment, the door swung open and a girl stood there panting for her breath. "Manage to get here on time." As she moved to her seat, her eyes caught sight of Syaoran.

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun." The girl muttered softly as she took her seat next to him, with her face downcast. 

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded her head, slightly, her face turning crimson. She then pushed herself closer to her desk and buried her face in her books. 

* * * 

"Ok, please turn to page sixty of your text. We will start on a new poem. Ermmm… Li Syaoran, please read it." The tutor flipped open his own copy of the text and waited.

Syaoran stood up and started to read.

"I fear thy kisses, gentle maiden,

Thou needest not fear mine;

My spirit is too deeply laden 

Ever to burthen thine.

I fear thy mien, thy tones, thy motion,

Thou needest not fear mine;"

He paused for a moment to glance at Sakura and then continued the rest of the poem with more emphasis.

"Innocence is the heart's devotion

With which I worship thine." 

As he sat down, he looked at Sakura again. The auburn-haired girl turned red and plunged her face closer to the book. 

"Thank you, Syaoran. Now, is there any volunteer to tell us what this poem is about or don't tell me that you have not prepared again for today's classes?"

"I will." Meiling stood up as she smiled at Sakura. "Basically, this poem that Shelley wrote is about his love for a woman and that his love for her is genuine shown through the fact that there is nothing to fear about his kisses, which signify his love. However, he fears that the gentle maiden would reject him as he had no ideas about her feelings towards him and he became greatly troubled. In the last two lines of the poem, he attributed the reasons for his affections to the qualities that she represented, that is innocence."

"Thank you, Meiling. That's a good summary. Now can another person PC the poem?" The tutor continued, his eyes shooting out for a potential victim. 

Sakura looked at the poem as the words reached out to her, as if they were specially written for her. _His love for me is genuine… He likes me for who I am… He is just as troubled as I am…_ She tried to sneak a peek at him but realizing that he was looking at her, she quickly reverted back to her text. 

Meiling, in the meanwhile, watched with amusement. 

* * * 

The chime rang, once again signaling the end of the lesson. "Ok, I will see you all on the next week and just a reminder, International Understanding Night is on Monday night so there will be no class on that day. But if you want, I won't mind giving extra classes." The tutor chuckled and stood up to leave the tutorial room. 

"I'm so excited. International Understanding Night is just two days from now." Zhen'er exclaimed. "Have you decided what you will wear on that night?"

"Yeah, I'm going to wear a kimono and it's specially made by Sakura." Meiling smiled as she crossed the distance to Sakura's desk. "Isn't it right, Sakura?"

"Yes."

"By the way, can I speak to you? You and me only." Meiling looked into Sakura's eyes, as if telling her that it was important through the mere communication of the windows to the human soul.

"Sure. Where?"


	20. Let's Talk About Love.....

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. 

_ _

_ _

Author's Notes: I was very sure that the past few author's notes and disclaimers have been italised. But everytime, I look at the recent chapters, I don't understand why it isn't italised. Then, I will feel so frustrated at seeing suddenly 1 line italised and the rest are not. 

"Are you sure that you don't want me to be around?" Syaoran questioned the ruby-eyed girl as he shifted his foot uncomfortably. 

"Yes, I am very sure. Now can you get along to where you are supposed to be? If you don't, then I won't get anywhere close to what I have set out to complete." Meiling sighed as she waved her hand in a dismissive manner. 

"Ok then. See you later at dinner, Meiling." Syaoran's eyes traveled to the left and rested upon another girl. "See you on Monday then, Sakura."

Sakura bowed her head, her usual rosy cheeks flustered with a cherry redness. "See you on Monday." She muttered. 

"Sakura, he has left already. You don't have to look down at the floor anymore." Meiling chuckled. 

"Oh, thank you."

"So, do you have any idea on what I am going to talk to you about?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I don't."

Meiling sighed. "It's about your relationship with Syaoran, of course. He has already proclaimed his affections for you already. So are you going to reply to him?"

"But… but I am just his friend."

"Oh really? Come on. You know as well as I do that most couples usually start off as friends. Are you so confident that you will only be his friend all the days of your life?"

"I don't know. But Syaoran-kun is your fiancé. Besides, you said that no other girl will love him more than you do. I always treat you as my friend. How can I do such a disloyal act?"

_So, this is the reason you are holding yourself off from accepting him._ Meiling sighed again as she took hold of Sakura's hands. "Sakura , it is true that I love Syaoran and I still do. But the feelings are different. I am his cousin and my affections are that of a cousin. Truly, I do love him more than any girl will, as his cousin."

Meiling paused, drawing in a deep breath before continuing. "What I really want for Syaoran is to let him be happy. Happiness is not about pushing your loved ones around. It's about how the both parties feel. I am indeed glad that I have a friend like you but you don't have to do this. With this in mind, can you reconsider your opinion once again?"

"I can?" Sakura hesitated. 

"Yes."

"Do I?" Sakura closed her eyes, allowing her mind to focus. Memories began to sift themselves as they danced within her. Memories of their first meeting, of the incident, of the past three weeks, of her near accident continually appeared and disappeared.

"I like him?" Sakura tested the sentence in her lips, feeling the sweet relish from the three simple words. "I like him. I do like him." Sakura opened her eyes. "When I think of the things that Syaoran has done for me, I realize that he likes me genuinely, unlike those in my homeland. I'm such a fool to have taken so long in realizing his affections and your efforts at playing Cupid."

Meiling chuckled again. "At least, it's now than never. Remember that we are always friends and I also want you to be happy." 

"Thank you so much, Meiling-chan. For everything you have done."

"Great! So will you call him tonight and reply to him? I think he will like to know the answer as well."

Sakura closed her eyes again, letting the gentle wind catch her hair. "No. Not till Monday. I got something to do first. But I do need your help."

* * * 

Tianxin stood near the door, observing Sakura and Meiling converse at the center of the quiet café. "Is she the one?" She pointed at the auburn-haired girl whose smile seemed to have irritate her nerves.

"Yes." The man nodded to add further enforcement. "No doubt about it."

"Good. Here's the cheque with the remaining amount."

"Thank you." The man folded the cheque and slipped it into his shirt-pocket. 

"So it's you. I did not really expect her to be you but since you have appeared, things have not been as I have wanted. You shall have to pay." Tianxin uttered as she continued observing the two girls. "Pay dearly."


	21. On Monday....

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp. I do not possess them. 

Author's Notes: Thank you for the support for the past few chapters. I know that they seem to be your liking. This new chapter is no way far from them. But it does remind me of the Taiwanese soap operas, super melodramatic.I will explain more in my next note at the bottom. 

Glossary of words used:

'Gomen nasai' – I'm sorry.

The roaring music from the live band surrounded the auditorium. The excitement and exhilaration was further intensified as an auburn-haired girl wearing a white kimono jostled through the crowd. "Excuse me, excuse me. I'm sorry." She muttered repetitively as she struggled to the center of the room. 

"You are late." Another girl with ruby eyes exclaimed.

"Gomen nasai. I only finished the thing an hour ago." The auburn-haired girl lifted the paper bag up to face level with emphasis. "Thank goodness, I managed to complete it on time."

"Really, Sakura? Are you going to pass to him later?"

"Yes…" Sakura lowered her head, a tint of red arising. "By the way, Meiling-chan, where is Syaoran-kun?"

"He's over there with the rest of the guys." Meiling exclaimed as she reached over to adjust her pleats, which had threatened to slip.

"Oh…"

Meiling chuckled. "Wait here. I will go over and get him here." 

Sakura watched Meiling disappear into a crowd of blue, green, yellow and red and she let out a sigh. She opened the paper bag to reveal a raspberry pink bear. _This is my way of expressing my feelings, according to the traditions that Tomoyo-chan has told me._ She pulled the bear closer to her, breathing in the fresh cotton smell.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" A feminine yet cutting voice interrupted her frame of thought.

"Tianxin…" Sakura muttered. 

* * * 

Syaoran stood by the bar, his eyes concentrating on a small, velvet box. _Why did I buy this? Meiling just told me that the ring will be more sincere and then I bought it just like that. If I give this to her, won't she get a shock? Am I too impulsive?_ A flash of light by the window caught his eye and seconds later, thunder sounded in his ear. 

"There you are, Syaoran. I have been looking all over for you. So what do you think of my orange kimono?" Meiling made a gentle spin, excited over her new gown. "After all, it's made by Sakura."

"It's really nice."

"Ok, let's go."

"Go? Where?"

"Find Sakura. She's waiting for you." Meiling tugged at his arm to move him off his seat.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." Syaoran exclaimed. From afar, thunder roared again, cutting off the noise around the room. _It's going to rain soon._ Syaoran sighed as he allowed himself to be pulled through the crowd be Meiling. 

* * *

"Tianxin, you look great…" Sakura began. But a hard slash on her cheek cut her off. A trickle of blood emerged from the corner of her cheek. Sakura clutched her swollen cheek as she stared in utter shock at the dark-haired girl.

"Don't you call me by my name, slut."

Silence suddenly became ominous, as the other students stopped to observe the two of them.

"Why? What is this all about? I do not understand."

"You still dare to ask me why! I tell you what you have done. You are a slut, a bitch. You are Mr. Kinomoto's mistress, aren't you? You stay with him, don't you? That's what!"

"Is that true, Sakura?" Meiling demanded, as she pulled Syaoran to the front. "Is that the truth?"

"Yah, tell us the answer. Why do you share the same surname with him?" Chengtian demanded.

"Sakura looked around her, the many stern and uncomfortable eyes staring at her for an answer. She turned to Syaoran for assurance, but he just looked away.

"I am not his mistress. I do stay with him but I'm not his mistress. He is my…" Sakura stopped herself. _No, no matter what, I'm not going to tell them._ "I can't tell you anymore. All I can say is that I'm not his mistress."

"If you aren't his mistress, then why do you share the same surname with him? When you came, I thought your surname and his surname must be a coincidence. But I was wrong. What is you relationship with him?" Tianxin asserted.

"I just cannot say." Sakura was on the verge of tears. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Kinomoto, I have no idea on what is going on. But I want you to know that it's been great knowing you as… a friend. I wish you good luck with Mr. Kinomoto." Syaoran muttered, as he stuffed the velvet box into his pocket. "I do wish the both of you happiness."

"Syaoran-kun, even you don't trust me." Sakura stared at the bear she was holding. "Then, why do I bother in the first place?" With that, she tossed the bear onto the floor and pushed herself out of the auditorium. 

"Show's over. Let's get back to partying." Tianxin shouted. _I do enjoy this a lot. Revenge is sweet._

* * * 

The rain lashed against her skin, making the kimono cling onto her flesh. Tears streaked the side of the cheeks. She nearly tripped on an uneven ground. "Stupid slippers", she muttered as she kicked them away from her feet. The cold slabs cut the bottom of her soles as she continued to run aimlessly.

_Why? I thought you like me for who I am? In the end, there is no one to be trusted with. No, no one. Not even Syaoran-kun._

The cold, heartless rain washed her out and her feet finally gave way. She fell onto the concrete slabs, and at that point did she allow herself to give way to tears.

_Author's Notes (again): Thank you so much for you ongoing support. This is the end of my fanfic……not. Don't worry, I won't stop here yet. This is too lousy for an ending. But if you will like it, you can assume this to be the first ending. I can't decide whether I should have a happy ending or a sad ending in the end. Maybe I will have both. _


	22. True Love Never Runs Smooth

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: 'Cardcaptor Sakura' and all related characters belong to Clamp. I don't possess them. All that I possess is very minimal. Author's Notes: In the beginning, when I was planning out this fanfic, I have clear ideas of reasons why Sakura refused to explain the situation and some of which have been mentioned in the first few chapters. Of course, there is another major reason and issue at hand which I have no intentions of mentioning because that is not the main concern. But since a number of the readers have asked me why Sakura refused to tell people the secret, I will now incorporate the reason in as part of the plot. Of course, that reason will not appear that soon till some later chapter. Also, thanks for your reviews. I'm really grateful for your gratification (a word that I just learnt from my classmate) and I know a large number of you want a happy ending. The happy ending is definitely there to stay, even though I have no idea whether I should put up a separate sad ending.  Glossary of words used: 'Hai' – Yes

Fujitaka knocked on the door and allowed himself into the room. "Sakura-chan, it's time for breakfast." But there was no response. The girl continued to remain in her bed, with her comforter pulled up to her nose. Her emerald green eyes had dulled and streaks of redness tainted the edges as she stared blankly at the pastel yellow ceiling. 

"Sakura-chan," Fujitaka crossed over and settled down at the edge of the bed. "Is there something bothering you? You have not been yourself since you came home last night. Has something happened?"

Sakura broke the gaze away from the ceiling and turned to look at her concerned father. "No, nothing's wrong. I just feel weak. Maybe, I caught a flu from yesterday's heavy rain." She smiled wryly. "I think I need to take the day off. I will see the doctor in a short while. Don't worry about me. I can still manage."

"Ok then. I will leave your breakfast at the table. Do have it first before seeing the doctor." Fujitaka got up and walked towards the door. "And, Sakura-chan," he stopped at the door, "Don't push yourself too much."

"Hai." Sakura muttered as the door closed with a click. She pulled the comforter up and continued to stare at the ceiling, with shimmers in her eyes. 

* * *

The bell chimed, signaling the start of the lesson. The effects of the previous night weighed down on the faces and spirits of the students as they gathered themselves to study. 

"The tutor is here." Weijie announced but even his voice seemed to lack the spirit that it always carried. 

"Good morning. Before I begin, Ms Kinomoto has applied for a sick leave for today." The tutor announced. A stifled commotion spread through the class and Tianxin made a look that was to say, "I told you so."

Meiling stared at her cousin who remained unconcerned as he resumed his attention at the tutor. "Syaoran…"

* * *

"Is it true?" A girl whispered. "That new girl having an affair with the new lecturer?"

"Seems to be that case. The girl can't explain her situation so it has to be true." Her female companion pointed out. 

"Really? This is so disgusting."

"You better stop now. Someone's looking at us." Her friend tugged at her as she caught sight of Syaoran and Meiling staring at the two of them.

"Come on. Let's go." Syaoran muttered as he moved away from the two girls in another faculty. Meiling tagged along, unsure of his quiet composure. The cold air caused a heavy, dampening spirit around, and the leaves on the trees shook uncomfortably.

"Syaoran, why don't we go and visit Sakura?" Meiling suggested. Syaoran continued in his direction, without a single word being mentioned. "I'm sure that she will be happy to see us. Besides, don't you want to clarify things with her?" Meiling continued.

Syaoran stopped. "I don't think there's anything to clarify about. You have seen what had happened yesterday. If she's really innocent, then she would have told us the truth."

Meiling paused to contemplate with the response. "But what if she has some difficulty in saying it? There are so many people there and therefore she can't tell us the reason then. But maybe, when we see her, she can confide the secret to us."

"Even so, I don't have the time to find out the truth. The competition is coming up soon, and I need to focus my mind and body for it." He slammed his fist onto a tree trunk. "Even if it means disowning my feelings."

_ _

_ _

_Author's Notes (again as usual): I know, I know. I seemed to have made Syaoran even more 'unfeeling' than ever. This is not our usual warm, caring, sentimental new age guy (snag for short). But don't worry. I won't discredit him. I will be working on his feelings in the next chapter, which he is trying to hide in this chapter and you will understand that he's not that heartless as I have seemed to put him. _


	23. Trust?

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp, NOT me.

_ _

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I have been kept super duper busy by schoolwork and my Prelims are coming in 3 weeks' time. I'm on the verge of a nervous breakdown. So this chapter is delayed and those after will not be out that fast either. I hope you won't mind. Oh, people keep asking me why my recent chapters are so short. Actually, it's not because I want to bring up the suspense. But I'm just following a literary technique used by famous writers. When there are shorts chapters following after long chapters or vice versa, the author is trying to highlight something important. Likewise, there is a theme in this chapter because this is the only chapter that has the longest thoughts mentioned, contrasted with short thoughts or even no thought taking place. This long stretch of thought does not have a name, and it's different from stream of consciousness. I will try stream of consciousness in the future when I have read enough about that and when I am capable of more mature writing. 

_ _

Only at the sound of the click of the door as it settled in place did Syaoran allow himself to unwind himself in the comfort of his own sanctuary. The whitewashed walls and the faint smell of orchids purged his room as well as his mind and being.

Syaoran moved over to his table and flung his backpack onto it. His eyes caught sight of the small velvet box that had been resting on the table for a day already. He picked it up and carefully opened it to reveal a simple silver ring with a tiny pink flower at the center. Little words were engraved onto the inner side of the ring and at careful observation, they were deciphered as "My love, Sakura." Syaoran stared at the ring for another minute, before he refrained himself from continuing. He shut the box and stuffed it into his drawer, taking note of the uncomfortable, sad click as the drawer fell into place.

"Sakura…" He muttered as he sat down at the edge of his bed. He closed his eyes, allowing the gentle breeze in his room to cleanse his heart. _Sakura, are you alright? Are you in a great amount of pain?_ He willed his feet off the ground and tugged them in a cross to form a yoga position. _Sakura, I do want to believe you. I do want to believe that you are not the person that Tianxin and the others think you are. Yet, if you truly are innocent, why don't you speak the truth? Why do you hold back the details from us? Even if you cannot tell them, you can confide the secret to me. I always thought you have treated me as a friend, and that no secrets are hidden between the two of us. That is the very reason that I like you, the frankness and the considerations to others. _

_But yet, you did not tell us what is the truth. You rather let them call you a bitch, a slut instead of confessing the truth. It must have hurt a lot. The secret must have meant a lot to you that you do not even tell us. What does that mean? That you can't trust us with it? Or that our relationship is weak? I will like to believe that it is neither of which. But how much possibility can I give to this belief?_

_How strong can our relationship be since you didn't even tell me? If we can't have the basic trust as friends, how much more trust can there be if we are lovers? Perhaps, that's the very reason that I withheld my feelings for you._

Syaoran adjusted himself as the stiffness of his sitting position stung him. _But, if what they claim about you is the truth, I know for sure that the person means more to you that I do. How silly of me to vie for your love and even have the assumption that you will accept me. But I know from the bottom of my heart that love knows no limits, and I will still love you. I do wish you happiness, whoever he is that you are spending your life with. Knowing that you are happy, I will be happy too. _

Syaoran snapped open his eyes and shifted away from the bed. He drew himself to his desk as his eyes got used to the bright light that penetrated the room. "That is why, Sakura, I choose to leave behind the past and concentrate on the future."

* * *

Sakura pushed her comforter aside and lifted herself up into a sitting position. The faint sound of heavy breathing escaped through the slit between her lips, making a dense pressure in the silent air. She continued to remain in that position for the next few minutes before she allowed herself to slide off her comfort zone. Her feet felt wobbly as she stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. 

The usual glow in her emerald eyes had faded and the emerald green had become dull. The puffiness in those eyes startled her as she looked at the pale complexion. 

_Sakura, what's the matter with you? Enough of this grief and pity. You know very well the reasons you have stood up for. Have courage! Things will work out right. You are not going to give up like that, are you?_

Sakura gently settled into the chair, never letting herself escape from her reflection. _This is after all, a misunderstanding. There cannot be anything terrible. It's ok. Life still have to go on. More importantly, as long as the secret is safe, no one else will have to suffer._

_Syaoran-kun… I hope you will understand my predicament. I need to keep that secret, regardless of what cost. All I ask from you is the simple 'trust'. I have always been truthful to you and have never withheld any secret, except for this one? Can you understand?_

_In my heart, there are five important people; Oto-san, Oni-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan and the last, you, Syaoran-kun. I do not want you to be hurt. I will tell you the truth, once I can do so. All I pray for is for you to wait. _

_I'm coming back for classes tomorrow. Will you still accept me? Will we still even be friends? No. I should not think that way. I must have confidence in Syaoran-kun. The teddy bear is gone but my heart remains the same. You are the most important person in my life._ A tear fell as Sakura finally looked away from the mirror.

_ _

Author's Notes (again): I hate to tell people what they should be reading of the tone, but because I feel that I did not convey the idea across clearly, I think I will briefly mention it. So I hope you don't mind. Although it seems that Sakura is getting to her feet and she is encouraging herself to face the situation, she is not really taking it well. What she is saying is more of a self-assurance, a self-denial. Please don't kill me for saying this but from the vague tone and the description of what she was doing and her final reaction before the chapter ends, she is in this state of self-denial and that is why her argument is very weak. The fear in her is making her say things that she unconsciously did not realize the implications. This is known as irony. (There is a more exact term but I can't place it clearly). 

Oh, I was out for dinner with my friends (one of which is a foreigner) and we were talking about getting into relationships. My foreigner friend, let's call him A, says that he can get into a relationship of he wants, but the whole point is that he will not stay here for long and eventually return to his homeland. So he rather not get into one now and suffer temporary 'loneliness', than to break up with the girl in the end and suffer long term 'loneliness'. This struck me because I begin to contemplate with the idea of whether long-distance relationships can last. What do you think? I'm sorry I'm a computer idiot so I don't know how to create those votes so you will have to tell me what you think, either through the reviews that you may make, or through my email account, [angelstar297@ignmail.com][1]. I will appreciate your comments and then, I will convert those points into another S+S fiction (and dedicate it to those who offer their opinions), though I think it will most likely a story without any chapters. Also, I will prefer you to tell me your opinions (with reasons to back them up) based as close to real life as possible. Don't tell me anything that existed in anime or manga. I like the concepts in them but I want them to be as feasible as possible. Thanks. J

   [1]: mailto:angelstar297@ignmail.com



	24. Sakura's Beloved Brother

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters do not belong to me, but to Clamp. So don't come after me. I'm penniless. 

_Author's Notes: I'm so sorry that I took so long to put up this new chapter. The past 3 weeks was spent on catching up whatever I need to for my preliminary exams. I apologise to Destiny's supporters for bearing with me. My prelims have just started and will not end till the 14th of September. So the next chapter will not be up that soon. Gomen. _

_ _

_Glossary of words that I used:_

_'Oto-san' – Father. (I know it's the wrong spelling, but since I made the mistake already, I decided that I would carry on with it.)_

_'Ohayo' – Morning (a greeting that's not that formal.)_

_'Oni-chan' – Brother (I know. Another spelling error. Just bear with it.)_

_'Kaiju' – Monster (The nickname that Touya gives Sakura)_

_'Hai' - Yes_

_ _

**_ _**

Fujitaka frowned. "Is it?"

The director nodded his head. "Till we get a more definite result from the investigation, that is the suggested action that we will ask you to fulfill." He turned on the rotating chair to look out of the window. "The same for the girl."

"But, she's innocent. It's not what the other students in the campus claimed her to be."

"Even if what you said is true, the fact is that she may have broken the terms that we have agreed to sign you in."

"But…"

"Enough." The director remarked as he rotated himself to face the brown-haired lecturer. "We shall know when the investigative work is being completed. Now, please leave." 

* * *

Sunlight peeped into the pastel yellow room and saw an auburn-haired girl brushing her hair. When she was finally content with her act of brushing her hair, she stood up, tucked at her blouse, before walking out of the room.

"Ohayo, Oto-san." She settled down into the dining chair.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Where are you going?" The middle-aged man smiled as he flipped the pancake over.

"To school."

"Eh," Oto-san put the frying pan down to face his daughter, "Sakura-chan, the university… the university has suspended my term with them… and… yours too."

Sakura stared at her father. "Suspended us, is it?" She looked down at the table. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault that Oto-san has been suspended by the university. I thought that keeping our relationship as a secret will not make anyone suspicious and ruin Oto-san's reputation. But in the end…" A gentle sob arose.

"Sakura-chan, it's not your fault. You wanted the best for me and I really appreciate it. It's actually ok. It's only a suspension. When the truth comes into light, it will not be so."

Sakura glanced up at her father, "Oto-san…" A sharp phone ring interrupted the moment, vibrating across the kitchen-cum-dining room. Sakura stifled her tears and smiled. "I'll go and get it."

* * *   
  


Tomoyo waited, as the ringing tone sounded for the third time. _Should I tell her? She has not been herself for the past few days that she called and this news may not be appropriate for the occasion. But how can I not tell her? She deserves the right to know._

At the fourth ring, a click was heard and Sakura's voice came through. "Kinomoto's residence. May I know who's speaking?"

"Sakura-chan, this is Tomoyo."

"Oh, ohayo, Tomoyo-chan."

"Erm, Sakura-chan. I got a news to tell you. But please don't get upset when you hear it."

There was a slight pause before a 'Hai' came through the line. "Well," Tomoyo continued, breathing in deeply. "It's about your brother."

* * *

Sakura put down the phone and sat down slumped on the chair. The tears that once threatened to break forth now ran down her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan, who was that?" Oto-san walked out of the kitchen into the spacious living room. He stopped, when he caught sight of the wetness of his daughter's cheeks. "Sakura-chan, what's the matter? He spoke, his voice echoing with fear and discomfort.

"Oto-san… Oto-san, Oni-chan… Oni-chan… he… he met with an… accident… and is now…. in the Intensive Care Unit." Sakura sobbed as she placed her face in her palms.

* * *

"Ohayo." Ten-year-old Sakura entered the dining room.

"Ohayo… Kaiju. So early, I think it's going to rain." A smug appeared on Touya.

"Sakura is NOT a KAIJU." The young girl retorted as she swung her foot to land a kick on his knee.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Touya looked at the thirteen-year-old teenage girl as she lay in her bed, wrapped in the comfort of her brother's concern. "Here's your medicine."

"Thank you." Sakura whispered.

"And, your favourite." He passed a mug of warm honey milk to her as he looked away. "Have it while it's hot."

"Thank you, Oni-chan."

* * *

"Hey you!" Touya jumped in from behind the fence. "What do you think you are doing to my sister?"

"Oni-chan…" A sigh of relief spread across the young girl's face as the boy dashed away in fear.

* * *

Sakura stood up. "Oto-san, I'm going back. Oni-chan needs me." She moved to her room. "I'm packing up now."

Oto-san looked at her. "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura turned. "Yes?"

"Let's go back together. I will put in my resignation letter."

"Hai. Let's go back together."

Author's Notes: Thanks again to those readers out there. It will most likely be a long break before I put up another new chapter. So please bear with me. I'm counting down the number of essays I have to write for the prelims. A total of 21 essays and I only completed 3 essays. 18 more to go. 

_Also, I have put up alongside with this chapter is this rather summarized evaluative fanfic about long-distance relationships. Not much of a plot, but if you want to be convinced that long-distance relationships do last or that you have friends who don't believe in that, feel free to ask them to read it. Well, enjoy……_


	25. The Last Day in Hong Kong

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp, not me. Neither do I own the name "Hu Yong Ming". It is just a fictional name. 

_Author's Notes: __I have finally finished my Prelims so here I am with the latest addition to the fanfic. Well, actually, while studying for this insane examination, I have also been paying attention to the news and I'm aware of the conditions in the United States. I send my regards over to fellow Americans out there. Anyway, I'm thinking that in this chaotic period, whether there will be anyone reading. If you are reading this, I thank you again for your high regard for doing so. This is the last chapter already before my 2 different endings. I will likely put up the 2 endings by next week. In the meantime, I pray for those in America._

_ _

"Sir, concentrate your mind. Yes. Focus all your attention on the block." Wei shouted, his voice dominating over the training room. Syaoran swirled around the mechanized block as he dodged the moving piece of wood.

"Syaoran, watch out!" Meiling called out when another piece of wood appeared from behind and lashed out onto his back. He doubled over with pain, allowing yet another moving block to strike him.

"Are you alright?" Meiling rushed over.

"I'm fine."

"You're not! The match is in a few hours' time and you can't focus." Meiling retorted. _You can't focus because you love her, that's what._ "So stop deceiving yourself."

"I'm fine. Wei, let's continue."

"Fine. In that case, I'm leaving." _I'll go and find Tianxin. She will be able to tell me whether she is lying or not. For Syaoran and for Sakura._

* * *

"Well, that's the last box." Sakura brushed away the drop of sweat and settled into the chair. _It will be my last day here. I will probably miss here._

"Sakura-chan," a voice appeared from the opposite side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Hai, Oto-san."

"Are you done?" Oto-san looked around the room, his eyes straying from box to box. Sakura nodded. "Well, I'm going down to the campus to hand in my resignation letter. I will be back in about four hours' time."

"Hai." Sakura nodded again, her face alit with excitement.

"Oh. Since I may be late, why don't you go out for a walk?" Oto-san paused. "You may like to say goodbye to some of your friends."

The smile faded away from Sakura's face. "There's no need to. Oto-san, you better hurry now, or you will be late."

* * *

The crowd was filing into the stadium. The commotion was getting louder by the minute. Syaoran scanned the crowd from where he stood on the platform. Most of the people were from his family. The elders sat in the front row towards the right and his mother was among them. Wei stood up from among the audience and shouted but the commotion drowned his words.

Syaoran frowned_. I guess you have forgotten about the competition. I thought you will be here. _

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Annual Martial Arts Competition. I'm your host, Wong." The compeer awoke him from his trance. "On my right, is the undefeated champion, from the house of Li. Li Syaoran!"

Syaoran bowed. "And on my left, representing the house of Hu. Hu Yong Ming!" The opponent flashed his devious smile as he waved his arms in the air in accordance to the cheering of the crowd. 

"Without much ado, let the competition start!"

"Please be kind with me." Syaoran bowed again to his opponent. Yong Ming smiled devilishly. "I will… try to."

* * * 

"Oh, these boxes are so heavy." Sakura panted as she pushed a large box out of her room and into the living room. Once she stopped, she slouched down and wiped away the beads of sweat that had appeared on her forehead. "Well, there's one more box on my table."

She stood up and moved casually back into her room. _So empty. How ironic that I find it empty now that I am leaving and I didn't think about that when I first came._ She moved towards the table. "Let me carry you out now."

As she lifted the box up, the calendar on her table toppled over and landed on the floor. "I'm so careless." She returned the box onto the table and bent over to reach for the calendar.

"Hey, I actually circled today and it's for… the Annual Martial Arts Competition." Sakura set the calendar back onto the table and eased herself onto the chair.

_"Then, I will go there on that day to support you, just as you have encouraged me today." _

"Syaoran-kun…"

_"I will be there. I promise."_

"Syaoran-kun, wait for me." Sakura ducked out of her room and into the living room for the keys. "I'm coming. I will be there, I promise."

* * *

"Tianxin, please tell me how you have gotten the information?" Meiling tagged behind the dark-haired girl. "Come on, please tell me."

"Go away, Meiling. I have nothing to tell you. It does not concern you."

"Yes, it does, it does." Meiling pleaded, as she continued to follow Tianxin in the direction of the director's office.

"Don't you understand? I don't want to talk about it." Tianxin stopped, whirling around to stare at Meiling. 

The door creaked open and Fujitaka looked out. "Oh, it's you." He made his way out of the director's room and bypassed them. 

"Mr Kinomoto, Mr Kinomoto." Tianxin called. "Wait for me. Wait for me."

Fujitaka turned around. "Yes?"

"Perhaps you should have realized that I am so much better than that Sakura. If you promise to be with me, I may just ask my father not to suspend you."

Fujitaka looked at her and frowned. "I'm afraid that you cannot threaten me now. I have just handed in my resignation letter."

"Huh?!" 

"And to make sure that you get it into your head, I'm already married. But not to Sakura. She is my daughter, not my wife nor mistress."

"Your daughter? Is it true?" Meiling butted in.

"Yes. My daughter, and my dearest loved. When I was invited over here to present a lecture, the university has enlisted me only even though I have told the staff that I'm married. Sakura-chan, that silly child, insisted on coming along, saying that she cannot accept the fact that I am going to Hong Kong by myself. So she worked hard, saved a sum of money to come with me and had wanted to get a separate apartment at first. But how can I let her stay by herself? So I told her that there's a spare room available for her. She initially declined the offer, as she was afraid of getting me into trouble. But I persisted and finally she agreed to it."

"Moreover," Fujitaka paused. "The campus had only hired me and would not accept another person that they would have to provide for. So, the only way is to keep it a secret."

"And that is why she refused to tell us the truth." Meiling added, as the light of understanding came onto her. 

"Yes, that's part of the reasons. But I do not have to tell you anything more. Tianxin, you are a good girl but I'm not the one for you. The only person I love all my life is Nadeshiko, my wife and Sakura's mother."

"But… but why?" Tianxin bent down, cupped her face in her palms and wept. 

"Your name is Meiling, is it?"

"Yes."

"Sakura and I will be returning to Japan tonight at seven. Sakura did not tell you, did she?"

"No!" Surprise exclaimed itself on her face.

"I guess as much. Please tell… Syaoran's his name, right, that we will be leaving. I think he deserves to know."

"…yes. I'll inform him."

* * *

"Hmmm… make it." Sakura smiled as she struggled through the crowd. "Hope I'm not too late." She turned to the platform and observed two figures moving at each other with high speed. 

"Hey, girl! You are blocking me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura apologized as she moved to an empty seat. _Come on, Syaoran-kun. You can do it._

The opponent swung his fist against Syaoran, slamming it hard against his chest. Syaoran staggered back, stung by the impact of the blow. 

"Come on, Syaoran-kun…" Sakura began when a strange feeling came over her again. _The opponent revealing a dagger from his right sleeve… running towards Syaoran… stabbing him hard at his chest._

"No! Syaoran-kun! Watch out for the dagger in his right hand!"

* * *

_That voice… Despite the fact that it is so noisy, I can hear her voice. It's her. _Syaoran stood up._ She's here. She's here. _

**"Syaoran-kun! Watch out for the knife in his right hand!"**

Syaoran watched Hu Yong Ming dash at him with such ferocity, and a glint in his left eye. A sharp light sparkled off from his right sleeve as he charged at him. 

**"No!"** Sakura's voice outshone the commotion. 

Syaoran smiled as he leapt into the air, somersaulted over Yong Ming and knocked the weapon out of his hand. A whistle sound broke through the commotion. 

"Hu Yong Ming is disqualified for breaking the rules of the competition for attempting to use a weapon. The winner of this year's Martial Arts Competition is… Li Syaoran." The compeer stuck out his hand to congratulate Syaoran but he wasn't interested. _Where are you, Sakura?_

* * *

"Thank goodness, that nothing happened to him." Sakura mused over the thought as she stepped out of the National Sports Centre. _Well, I'm glad that he's alright. Nothing else matters other than that._

* * * 

"Syaoran! Syaoran, where are you?" Meiling stormed into the white mansion. "Syaoran!!!" 

"Please. Silence." Yelan appeared from behind the kitchen door. "Syaoran? He said that he needs a breather and has gone to the park."

"Thank you, Aunt." Meiling bowed and headed for the west wing of the mansion. _Great. Of all times, he chose to go to the park now. It's already five-thirty and her flight is at seven. Got to hurry._ She entered into his room. 

"Ok, if I were Syaoran, where will I put the ring?" Meiling mumbled as she scanned around the room. Her eyes fell onto the drawer. "Why yes. In the drawer."

The drawer was pulled open, revealing a velvet box and Meiling grabbed it and ran out. "Aunt, I'm going to find Syaoran and both of us will be late for dinner. We apologize for that."

Yelan smiled as she walked into the porch from the kitchen. "Good luck to you, Syaoran. May Destiny be kind to you."

* * *

Syaoran stared at the sun setting where the orange glow of the large star lit the entire park up in a warm, cheerful colour. "_It's so beautiful." Sakura, where are you? Did you turn up at the competition?_

A rustle sounded from the back and Syaoran turned. "Oh, it's you, Meiling." Syaoran turned back to look at the sunset. "I'm sorry for my attitude today. Please forgive me." 

"Syaoran…" Meiling panted, as she struggled to get her breath.

"Meiling, I have been thinking lately.I realize that I should not doubt Sakura. I want to apologize to her but I can't find her. What should I do?"

"Syaoran, you got to listen to me."

"Yes?" Syaoran turned over again to face Meiling.

"We have misunderstood Sakura. She's not what Tianxin claims her to be."

"Really?"

"There is no time to explain. Sakura is going back to Japan with her dad. Her flight leaves at seven. You only have an hour to get to the airport."

"But…"

"Don't you want to apologize to her? Go before it's too late."

Syaoran nodded as he stepped over the bush. 

"And Syaoran…"

"Yes?"

"Take this with you." The velvet box flew through the air and landed into his palms. "Now hurry."

Syaoran nodded again as he began to run out of the park. _Sakura, wait for me. I'm coming. Don't leave. Please…_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Author's Notes (again): __This is the longest chapter of this fanfic of mine and the last before my endings. As I have said, there will be 2 of them; a happy one and a sad one. If you don't like tear-jerkers (I don't think I can write that well), please turn to the happy ending. If you are not a perfectionist or want a change in appetite, try my sad ending. I will inform you which is which. Thank you again for your support. Once 'Destiny' is finally completed, please give me support when I turn to working on another work. Also, thanks for your comments. I always benefit from them.___

_ _


	26. A Fairy Tale Come True...

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp.

_Author's Notes: Well, this is the first ending and the happily-ever-after version. This is the 1st original ending that I have contemplated with for 'Destiny'. It is very much like episode 70 of the anime CCS, except with the roles of Sakura and Syaoran reversed. So, here we have, the happy ending to 'Destiny'. _

_ _

_ _

Sakura sat down on an available seat, scanning the airport with a quick glance. There were many people rushing here and there, and she could not help feeling uncomfortable. 

"Sakura-chan," Oto-san moved towards her from the counter, "the plane is delayed and won't be here till twenty minutes later. So, we have a bit of free time. Do you want to get something to eat?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll like to sit here for a while."

"Alright. I'll go and get something. Please wait here."

Sakura nodded as she saw the receding figure of her father. 

* * *

Syaoran quickly shoved the money to the cab driver. "Thanks and keep the change." He stormed out of the cab and dashed into the airport. 

_Where are you, Sakura?_ He scanned to the left and then the right of the airport. _Has your flight left?_

A crackle came through the air and a lady with a deep voice announced, "Due to bad weather, air flight number X439 that is going to Tokyo, Japan has yet to arrive. It will arrive in ten minutes. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Thank goodness I still have time. Sakura should be at the waiting area." His heart warmed as he made his way towards the right.

As the waiting district became closer and closer to him, a distinct figure caught his eye. A young lady was sitting by herself among strangers. She was engrossed in reading a book, with small conscious efforts to push away her auburn locks that had gotten to her face. Her emerald eyes remained fixated on the book, with only slight movements now and then to look at something else.

"Sakura…" Syaoran realized and closed in the distance between him and her. "Sakura!"

The girl lifted her eyes from the book to look at him. "Syaoran-kun… why are you here?"

"I…" Syaoran tried to catch his breath. "I… came to find you."

An element of surprise arose onto her face as she contemplated with the idea. "You came to find me?"

"Yes. Are you leaving?"

"I have to. My brother is injured. I want to go back to look after him."

Syaoran drew in a mouthful of air. "Oh… I see."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for coming to see me off. It means a lot to me." Sakura smiled.

"I… eh… I want to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I… I… here." Syaoran shoved the velvet box into her hands. 

"What is this?"

"Eh… open it."

"Oh, it's beautiful. But why?"

"I want you to have it."

"But it's expensive."

"I want you to have it because," Syaoran gathered another mouthful of air as he encouraged himself. "Because I want you to be my fiancée."

"Oh…"

"Will you accept the ring?" Syaoran looked at her hopefully.

Sakura hesitated for a moment, thinking. Then she moved closer to him and pulled his arm towards her. "Here." She exclaimed as she replaced the box back into his hand.

"Why?" Syaoran began.

"Take the ring out." Sakura smiled as she placed her right hand in front of him. "Take it out and put it on my finger."

"Really?" Syaoran shone with excitement. "You agree to be my fiancée?"

Sakura nodded, smiling. "But I still have to return to Japan. My brother needs my father and I."

"I'll wait. I'll wait for your return."

"Then it's a promise." She smiled, as a glimmer of light sparkled off the ring.

The End 

_ _

_ _

_Author's Notes (again): In my opinion, it is a great misery never to be able to confess your feelings to the one you loved. So, even though they are separated by distance, I think it's a happy ending because at least they recognize each other's love and make their acceptance known. _

_Also, even if Clow Reed has never been around, Syaoran will also be around. I went to check my manga and anime collection to see if I remembered wrongly. Both versions mention Syaoran as a distant relative of Clow Reed, not a direct descendant. Clow Reed's mother came from the Li family and Syaoran's family tree may have come from one of the brothers or sisters of Clow Reed's mother. Besides, Clow Reed had never gotten married before. There is a Chinese tradition that even though you are not from the direct lineage of a person, as long as he's from your family (in general) and that he's older than you, he's considered your ancestor. _

_ _


	27. Even If We Cannot Be Together.....

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: "Cardcaptor Sakura" and all related characters belong to Clamp.

_Author's Notes: This is the 2nd ending to the fanfic, 'Destiny' and the 'tear-jerker' version. Thank you for your support so far. I really appreciate it. Of course, it's not anywhere similar to the happy ending. So enjoy…_

_ _

_ _

Syaoran shoved the money to the cab driver. "Thanks and keep the change." He dashed into the airport and surveyed the surrounding area. _Where are you, Sakura?_

He moved towards the TV monitor. "Damn. Which flight is it? There are so many flights to Japan."

A crackle arose in the air. "Calling all passengers taking flight number X439 to Tokyo, Japan, please board the plane now. Thank you."

"Oh no." Syaoran ran towards the departure hall. _Wait. Wait for me, Sakura._

As the departure hall became closer to his view, he spotted the History lecturer and Sakura cross the door to the boarding rooms.

"Wait! Don't leave yet!" Syaoran called out. But the auburn-haired girl did not hear. 

Syaoran ran towards the door into the boarding rooms. "Hey you. Where's your passport?" A guard stopped him, restraining him to a corner. 

"Please sir. Let me through. I need to find someone."

"I'm sorry. I have to go by the book."

Syaoran struggled. "Sakura!" But there was no response.

* * *

_I thought I heard Syaoran-kun._ Sakura turned around to look but saw no one resembling to that voice. _It must be my hallucination. He can't be here. I didn't even inform him about my departure._ She shrugged and continued her journey to the plane. 

* * *

Syaoran stood at the gallery, watching the plane heading for Tokyo take off. _Sakura, why? Why have things turn out the way they are?_

As the plane disappeared into the air, he detached himself from the window and slouched down onto the floor. _Why?_

* * *

Sakura watched her father sleep in his seat. _I wonder if he will blame me for not informing him. He does deserve some right to know._

She turned to the window and watched the white clouds drift past. _He is after all the only person who understands me and the same person that I have learnt to love. No one else will replace his position in my heart. Even if we cannot be together, even if we cannot be together…_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

The End 

_ _

_ _

_Author's Notes (again): Thank you again for supporting me so far. As I have said, the greatest misery to love is never able to confess your feelings to your loved ones. So I think it is a sad ending because Syaoran and Sakura never were able to reconfirm their feelings for each other. But don't kill me. It's supposed to be sad. _


End file.
